Reunion
by maxride08
Summary: This is about Max's daughter Lucy and her journey to the 20th flock reunion. She wants to find out about her fathers mysterious past and the family she has never known. But now Max must choose between going to get her daughter and facing her past.
1. Unexpected Letter

**HEY!!! This story is basically about Max's daughter Lucy and her journey to the 20****th**** flock reunion. She wants to find out about her fathers mysterious past and the family she has never known. But now Max must choose between going to get her daughter and facing her past.**

**Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**DISCLAINER-I do not own Max and the flock…the amazing James Patterson does.**

**Max POV**

"Mom! Hurry up! I'm gonna be late!" I heard Lucy yell up the stairs. I rushed down and grabbed my purse as we ran out the front door. It took about 10 minutes to get to the high school. She just turned 16 last week and now was taking her drivers test. Lucy didn't understand why she even had to bother getting her license. She just said she would fly everywhere. I disagree for a few reasons.

1. She should live a normal life (as normal as possible at least)

2. Its always helpful to know how do drive

3. Once again…she should live a normal life

And

4. I have never let Lucy fly

I know, I know, what a horrible mother I am.

I Maximum Ride, leader and mother of the flock has not taught her own daughter to fly.

You know what, I have my reasons.

After I dropped off Lucy and wished her luck a bout a million times, I headed for home. We lived in a small 1 story house in Arizona. Actually pretty close to where mom lives. Ella's moved around some ever since her husband Tyler died of cancer about 5 years back. But she claims she's back for good now and lives just a few blocks away.

As I pulled into the driveway I stopped to grab the mail. I immediately made myself a large cup of coffee on entering and then sat at the table to go through the endless piles of bills.

Bill, Bill, Bill, Blah, blah, blah. Just more and more stupid bills to pay. Blah Blah Bla-

_Wait a second…_I thought as I held up the last envelope. This one was small and hand addressed. Definatly NOT a bill. It was addressed to **Maximum and Lucy Ride.** I looked at the return address and my heart skipped a beat. I gasped. It was from Nudge! I hadn't seen Nudge in at least 5 years! I wonder what she could possibly want. Last time I

saw her was at Ella's husbands funeral and we hadn't talked at all. Just exchanged a few

awkward glances. The last time I'd actually talked to her had been at Lucy's 8th birthday

party when the flock minus Fang had come to celebrate with us and Lucy's friends. She

had stormed out taking the flock with her after our fight.

_**Flashback**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!!!" We all screamed as Lucy blew out the candles. We all cheered and clapped and then I picked up the cake and headed for the kitchen to cut it. Nudge followed me.

"It's too bad Lucy's father couldn't be here." she said

I looked up "just drop it Nudge. Lucy doesn't have a father."

"You know that's now true Max. He has a right to know. They both do."

"Nudge," I said quietly "It's none of your business. I have my own life now. Lucy deserves a normal life and so do I."

"They all miss you Max. They hardly ever get to see you. If you would just come visit-"

My voice was rising as I cut Nudge off "I'm tired of you telling me I'm still responsible for them!"

"Well you know what Max? You are!!!! You still they're lead-"

I cut her off again

"NO!"I yelled at her now. "I am NOT heir leader anymore! Fang is. And if you can't accept that then just get out of my house."

It was at that point that Iggy, Gazzy and Angel decided to walk into kitchen obviously about to tell us to stop yelling and hurry up with the cake. They stopped when they saw the scene before them.

Nudge ignored them and glared at me. "Lucy deserves to know Max. If you don't want to tell Fang the truth at least tell your own daughter. She walked out and gave a quick "let's go" to the flock, gave Lucy a quick hug and slammed the door behind her.

"Max-"Started Iggy

"Just go." I said and they left.

_Bye Max. I'll Miss you. Everything will be OK._ I heard in my mind from Angel.

_I'll miss you too._

I put on a brave face and entered the dining room again where Lucy was opening presents and delivered the cake. As soon as everyone was gone and Lucy was asleep, exhausted from the day's excitement, I sat down in the shower, the hot water raining on me and cried.

_**End Flashback**_

**Ok!!!! That's the end of chapter 1!!!**

**What do you think?**

**I know I know, not the best but believe me…. it gets MUCH better once you get into it. I have most of the story already hand written so I'll update as soon as I get my 5 reviews!!!!!**

**Critics are Welcome!!!**

**If anyone wants to put in any ideas as well, they are always appreciated!**


	2. Invitations and Cookies

**HEY!!! Here is chapter 2!!!!! I hope you guys like it!!!**

**I know it's gonna be a little slow in the first few chapters but believe me…. it gets SO much better. (I would know. I wrote it.) lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own (sob)**

_**Dear Max and Lucy,**_

_**You are invited to the 20**__**th**__** year anniversary of the destruction of Itex and**_

_**the saving of the world. This will also be a reunion for the flock and their**_

_**winged family members. We will be meeting at Nudge's country-house **_

_**on July 4**__**th**__** at 11:00 am. We will go for an afternoon fly, and then watch the fireworks at night. Please come and bring all winged family members. No RSVP is needed.**_

_**Thank you and hope to see you soon.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

**Nudge**

_**P.S. you are welcome to stay the weekend!!!**_

I through down the note. I guess this is Nudge's way of telling me that I still belong with the flock. Well, she is SO wrong. I don't. I would love to see them again. I miss the flock SO much! But with Fang there, no way.

I guess I could just go and not take Lucy…wait. What the heck am I thinking!!!. There is no way I can go and see the flock again. NO WAY! After all these years of an almost normal life, I am not reentering that world. Anyways, I've seen Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel a few times since we broke up but not since Lucy's 8th birthday. Fang. I haven't seen Fang in almost 16 years.

Plus, Fang is their leader now. They don't need me. I stuffed the note into my purse and then watched some T.V. before heading out to pick up Lucy.

"OH MY GOD!!" yelled Lucy as she came running towards me. "Mom! I passed! Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

We hugged and I couldn't stop smiling. Lucy was jumping up and down and hit her head on the top of the car as she was getting in. I tried hard not to laugh.

To celebrate we decided to go to dinner at our Favorite restaurant **Julie's**. We had to stop at home first so I could change…well, that's what I told Lucy anyway. As we pulled into the driveway Lucy let out a shriek. Sitting in our driveway was a brand new red Toyota truck. I stoped the can and smiled at my daughter who gave me a look that said loud and clear "can I?"

"Go right ahead!" I said back. Before I even finished Lucy burst out of the car and sat in her new truck shrieking and bouncing up and down. I laughed. Lucy BEGGED me to let her drive us to **Julie's **what could I say? She gave me bambi eyes for god sake! I told to get the keys in my purse and I ran upstairs to change.

Hmmmmmm. What to wear. I grabed a pair of light blue jeans and then went digging through my closet. _Dirty, boring, eww, to plain ,Lucy's, what the heck?_

I settled for a simple brown cami top and a short, white zip-up. Lucy was honking a tune with her car horn. I laughed and hurried out the door.

The whole ride to the restaurant I could tell Lucy was deep in thought and clearly not paying attention. How do I know this you may ask?

1. she was usually a perfect driver. Which leads me to my next reasons…

2. I don't think she heard 1 word I said to her

3. she ran 2 stop signs, barely made a yellow, and if I hadn't grabed the wheel and pulled us out of the way, Lucy wouldn't have a car anymore and the both of us would probably be dead.

Yeah. Something was deffinetly up.

We were regulars at Julie's so about a minute after we sat down in our favorite booth, Julie herself came out with my favorite appetizer/desert. CHOCOLOTE CHIP COOKIES!!!!! Why did you think we were regulars? Desert first! That's my moto when it comes to Julies and chocolate clip cookies. I sunk my teeth deep into the gooey, vanilla tainted, cookie and actually whimpered with pathetic delight.

They weren't as good as moms but all in all… a decent cookie. Through all my travels, (and I've been many, MANY places) I have never come across a cookie as good as the ones mom makes. I remember the 1st time I'd had one of her cookies, back when I was 14. awwwwwww they were heaven on earth to me. Then there was that other time…..with Fang.

I immediately gave myself a short pep talk about not thinking about Fang.

Oh, I missed him sooo much. He was always so cautious and protective but also comforting and sincere. Countless times he'd caught we when I fell from one of thouse mind splitting headaches. Countless times, he'd held me when I'd cryed. He was always so quiet and watching everything around him. He watched me like a hawk (hawk…get it?!?!) I think I missed the most how he would always tell me everything would be ok. No, nevermind. I missed the most those small almost smiles he'd give me. Yeah.

Then there was the promise. The promise that he'd never leave me. Ever. But he did. He left me. He broke his promise.

_Grrrrrrrrr!!! I thought about him again!!! BAD MAX! BAD!_

_Don't you dare cry Maximum. Not here. Not with Lucy. _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my expression. I could tell Lucy was still in thought. Niether of us had said anything in at least 15 minutes.

_Oh well, she'll tell me whats up when she's ready._

"Mom? Can we talk?"

_wow. That didn't take long at all!_

"Sure honey. What about?" I replied.

"well," Lucy hesitated "about…my dad."

I stiffened. "now?"

"yes. Now."

_CRAP! I hate lieing to her._

"Well, I've told you about him so many times Lucy. Do you really need to hear it all again?" _please please please please please!_

"yes." She said her face blank.

_NO! crap crap crap!!!!!_

"and not just the same old stuff mom. I want to hear about the flock, and saving the world, and…and…how he…died. Or disappeared or whatever happened."

_Oh shoot!!! Why does she have to be so much like me! Was I really that stubborn?…yeah. I guess I was. She got the "need to know every little detail" from me and the "you better tell me right now" stubbornness from…her dad._

"ok." I said reluctantly taking a BIG breath. "here's the story. The whole truth."

"no lies? None at all?"

_just perfect._

"agreed. No lies." I said and we shook on it.

_Great! I'm already lieing! I lied about not telling any lies! Does that make sense?_

_Ok. Just gonna have to edit a few details as I go along._

_By "a few details" I mean like every other statement. Just perfect. I hate HATE lieing to Lucy. Just like always, you gotta do, what you gotta do._

_Alright. Here goes everything…_

**MUA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**I am EVIL!!! Don't hurt me. Please???**

**I know that's its kinda slow and boring (to me anyway) but the next chapter things will be better and the one after that……….**

**Things will really be heating up!!! And that's when it gets REALLY interesting! **

**And pretty funny in my opinion**

**Ill update soon!!! As soon as I can type the next chapter. So you should expect it later today!**

**REVIEW!!! Or I just might type slower!!!!**

**Mua ha ha ha ha**

**Love ya'll!!! 3**


	3. Stories

**Hey guys!!!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I lost my notebook with the story written in it. Whoops. It turned out it was under the couch. (no idea how it got there) **

**Lmao**

**Anyways… here it is!!! The long awaited explanation to Fangs disappearance. Sorta. It lies and stuff that she's telling Lucy but a lot of it is actually true. So is you really read it carefully you could probably figure out most of what really happened. And if you don't…its ok cause I will explain it truthfully later on in the story.**

DISCLAIMER- dude. If I owned…why the heck would I even need one of these? Exactly. NO OWNAGE! 

_All right. Here goes everything._

"Ok." I started. "I only know as much as your father told me nut I'll tell you everything I can. Your father and I met at school. He was quiet and never showed much emotion. We were best friends and a few years later, we started going out. I could tell he was hiding something from me but never pushed him for answers. I figured, that he would tell me when he was ready. And he did. About 2 years later. We were graduating and neither of us was really interested in going to college back then. One day he decided that he loved and trusted me so much that he could share with me his secret."

"Oh!" added Lucy, "then he showed you his wings right?"

_No…_

"Yes."

"And they were just like mine right?" asked Lucy.

"Yes but a tad darker. You have his eyes too. And my hair was never as dark as yours."

Lucy smiled at this. "He told me that he couldn't remember how he got his wings, just that he did. He and his flock, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel, were on the run from another species of hybrids called Erasers."

Yes. I know. I left out fang and myself. You see, Lucy doesn't know that I was a flock member…let alone the leader.

_Lucy doesn't even know that I have wings._

_I know, I know I'm horrible. Just…know that I have my reasons._

_Anyways…_

"For the time being, the 5 of them were staying at a woman named Anne's house."

"Mom, did Dad ever take you flying?"

"Yeah. Once of twice."

"What was it like?"

"It was amazing. I felt so free and it was like I was in a dream walking on the clouds."

What the hell is wrong with me!!!! Crap 

"Wow. Sounds amazing." Said Lucy coldly "too bad I don't get to fly…ever."

"Lucy…" I started.

"Don't start Mom. Just keep going." I knew I hadn't heard the end of this.

"Ok. So your dad and the flock went to live in a house in Colorado. About 2 months later I moved out there too."

"Hold up" Lucy interrupted "What about Itex? What about saving the world?"

Whoops 

"Well the 5 of them saved the world back when we were 15. It was the summer after we met. I thought he just moved without telling me. But then they came back about a week before school started. That's basically all."

Lucy started to protest but I quickly added, "Lucy, all he told me was that Itex was gone and they were safe."

"Well ok." Lucy said not sounding at all convinced.

"Anyway, we lived in peace for a few years. Your dad suddenly had a suspicion that a few erasers and scientists were hiding out somewhere. He wouldn't say more." I hesitated. " Then, then he left. He wanted to make sure we were kept safe. I begged him not to go and tried to follow him, but-" I stopped. I couldn't go on. I looked at Lucy and knew she understood. She nodded and I started again. "Anyway, he left. He never came back."

"So," said Lucy slowly "He's defiantly dead then."

"Yeah…maybe"

I know, I know. A ton of that was crap. But a lot of it was true too…just twisted a bit. 

We were both silent for a few seconds. Then Lucy said "Wouldn't it be great to see them again?

Oh my god. There is NO WAY she could know. Nope. She can't. She doesn't.

"Yeah. I guess" crap crap crap

"So you would if you could, right?" She had a blank expressionless look on her face that was so familiar to me and that she used often. It's not that she didn't show any emotion…but she defiantly had her moments and she always has been on the quiet side…except when she's with me or with her best friend Robin.

"Yeah. Lucy what's this about?" I asked event though I knew already.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out…

You guessed it.

The letter from Nudge. "I found this in your purse when I was getting my car keys. Were you even gonna tell me!?!?"

I just sat there stunned.

Well genius, what now?

I snatched the letter out of her hand. "We'll talk about this when we get home." I stated simply then walked right out the door after leaving a small tip on the table.

**Well that's Chapter 3!!!!**

**Grrrrr!!!!! I just want to hurry up and type faster so I can get to my favorite part!!!!**

**Lol. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and critics and advice are welcome!!!**

**Reviews are love!!!**

**so be nice and review!!!**

**Maxride08**


	4. The Dream

**Sorry for the long wait!!! I've been really bust and school started today so ill be even more-busy! So I'm gonna try to update later today again if I can.**

**Well…here's the next chapter!!!**

**DISCLAIMER- once again…I DO NOT OWN!!!**

We drove home in complete silence. When we pulled into the driveway and Lucy stopped the car I slammed the car door behind me as I walked swiftly inside.

When Lucy came in I was in the process of making myself a very LARGE cup of coffee. She sat down and waited.

"What do you want from me Lucy?" I asked still turned away from her not wanting to look into those deep brown eyes that were a mirror image of my own. Lucy always looked just like me. Long blonde streaked hair, muscled, slim figure...

But as she grew older, her hair became darker and darker finally coming to the almost black hair she had now. Other then that, only one other part of her was not like myself…her wings. Black as the night sky her wings were and exact copy of her fathers. They had a few light streaks but they were not easily noticed.

"I want you to let me go" she stated simply.

_Yeah, cause we all always get we want. (being sarcastic if you didn't get that)_

"No" I said

"Why not!"

"Because!" I said loudly turning quickly to face her now. "We don't belong there!"

"You might not think so mom but I do. I want to know my fathers family!"

"Lucy- you just don't understand. You'll understand why I'm doing this when-"Lucy cut me off.

"When I'm older? What mom? When I'm older I'll understand why I haven't seen my fathers family since I was eight? Why I never get to fly even though I've got huge wings? What about why my own mother lies to me every day about my father just because she's scared I'll find out about her past? You know what Mom? You're wrong. I'll never understand. And I'll never EVER forgive you for this." With that she stormed out of the room and I heard her door slam.

I couldn't think. Couldn't speak. I slowly got up and headed strait for my room. I sat down on my bed and hugged my pillow close to me. Tears fell gently from my eyes like raindrops in a light drizzle before a storm. I looked out my window hopefully into the dark night and I thought for a moment that I saw a tall dark familiar figure standing out in the hard. Him. I must have been imaging him because as I stared hopefully the figure seemed to fade away into nothing. I called out to him silently, wishfully. Willing him to come back. He didn't. All that was left was the shadowy trees and the star filled sky that I longed for so much.

Sometimes I would dream I was running through a forest and once again arrived at that cliff. But this time no erasers were chasing after me. I was just running for the exhilarating feel of the wind in my face. I would spread my wings wide and jump of the steep cliff into the abyss. Falling fast and then soaring as the wind caught under me leaving me weightless. I would soar once again through the sky full of wonders. Then just like before, all those years ago, my flock would join me. Angel and Nudge just below, Gazzy right above me, Iggy just to the left and Fang on my right. He'd turn his head slightly and give me one of his rare smiled that made my life brighten a whole lot more and make me feel like everything was going to be OK. Then together we'd soar off into the horizon.

I shook my head softly ridding myself of the dream. It wasn't real. It never would be real again. I sighed tears still falling and layed my head down slowly. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to imagine that they were Fang's holding me close. So trusting, so strong, so…so Fang. I fell asleep to a soft wisper in my ear _"Everything will be fine Max. I'm here now. You're safe…" _I didn't know is it was real or if I was just imagination but I did know that for once in 16 years, even though everything was falling apart around me, I felt…safe.

**Sorry it was so short guys…**

**But I really LOVE this chapter. Its one of my favorites!**

**I just love the part about the dream and it really shows how much Max misses the flock and Fang.**

**p.s. if you didn't get the whole "Him" thing when she was looking out the window…**

"**Him" Fang.**

**Anyways… I'll try to get the next chapter up later today!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE! Cause I really LOVE this chapter and REALLY want to know how you feel about it. Thanks!!!**


	5. Finally Here

**Okay guys…here it is!!!**

**SO sorry it took SO long**

**Computer was being retarded**

**Lmao**

**So….her ya go!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, no ownage**

I woke up sharply to the sound of and engine roaring to life. I glanced over at my clock; it was 3:45!!!! Who the HECK would go driving at-.

Realization hit me and in a second I hat bolted up and raced out of my room. By the time I'd tripped over some clutter on the floor, slammed in to a wall from running to fast, and just stopping before another, and gotten outside Lucy's car was speeding around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"no no no no NO!"

I took a run for my car and yanked at the door handle.

It was locked

"SHIT!" I swore when I looked through the car window.

Lying on the seat was my car keys and the spare. Beside the keys was a large note. I could just barely make it out…

Mom,

I'm going where I belong.

Don't follow me and don't worry.

I need to know.

Lucy

_Oh God. That means…oh CRAP!_

I ran back to the house and grabbed my coat and shoes. I ran at full speed to Ella's house and banged franticly on the door. She opened it sleepily and luckily let me borrow her car. I was about to hit the highway when I suddenly realized that to get Lucy, I would have to go to Nudge's which meant seeing the flock…and Fang.

I pulled over and dropped my head onto the steering wheel.

"Ow." I moaned.

_That was stupid…_

I came to my decision and turned around heading back to Ella's where she was waiting with a large cup of hot chocolate.

_She knows me too well. _I thought to myself.

"Max" said Ella after we had both been sitting on the couch for a good 10 silent minutes. "Did you ever think that maybe Lucy should stay with the flock for a while and go to the reunion? You know, be with her family?"

I looked up at her. "Of course I have. It's just… I haven't told Fang yet and Lucy doesn't know anything either. I just don't want them to figure it out and get the wrong idea."

"ok." Said Ella, "how bout you wait a few days and _then_ go and get her. Then she gets to spend time with them and you get her back soon so you can tell her everything. And you really should tell her Max. She's not a little girl anymore. She needs to know."

I knew she was right. I sighed and nodded slowly.

Ella pulled me into a hug and then together we went upstairs to bed.

**Lucy POV**

I arrived at Aunt Nudge's house the next afternoon. I'd taken an early flight out to Colorado and a taxi to the house. So now, here I was.

_Mom must be TOTALLY pissed. _I thought as I approached the house. It was 2 stories with at least 20 acres out back, most likely more. There was also a ton of woods surrounding the yard so it was a very great place for flying without being seen.

I thought this might not be such a great idea on the plane ride, but now, finally here, I had never been more sure about anything in my entire life.

I took a long deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps.

_Oh god…I can't do this…_

Just as I started to turn and run, the door opened…

I turned to face who ever it was.

It was…

**TOATALL CLIFFE!!!!!!**

**Lol**

**I'm SOOOO sorry!!!!!!**

**Ill start with the next chapter like now…**

**But first……**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**AKA Hannah**


	6. Who the hell are you?

**Okey Dokey!!!!!**

**Heres the next one!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately…I can not claim (sob)**

_**I turned around to face who ever it was..**_

_**It was…**_

"Aunt Nudge?" I asked nervously

"Wh- Wait… LUCY!?!?" she exclaimed

I smiled and then we were hugging and screaming in excitement. It just felt so…

Right.

"Oh my god! You've gotten so BIG!" She said as we broke apart, "It's been what, 7 years?"

"Well 8 now. I just turned 16 last week." I said still smiling.

"Well then, Happy birthday. So," she looked behind me, "I'm guessing your mom didn't want you to come?"

"Well, yeah." I said looking down.

"Don't worry," she took me into another hug, "you're here now and that's what matters."

I smiled into her shoulder and pulled away, whipping my eyes. "Oh honey whats wrong?" she asked rubbing my shoulder.

"It's just that…well, I'm finally here after dreaming about this for so long and I guess…I just wish that he could be here too."

"Come on honey," she said taking me hand, "lets go inside."

**No POV**

Fang **(YAY!!! Finally!!! Lol) **walked into the living room just as Nudge and Lucy did.

Fang stopped dead. "Who the hell is she?" he asked Nudge

"Well, _excuse me,_ but who the hell are _you_?" Snapped Lucy obviously taken aback

_Oh Crap _thought Nudge _this COULD get complicated._

"I just happen to be the leader of this flock." Fang said

"Oh, so you Iggy then right?" Lucy started to say "you knew my dad" when Nudge cut her off-

"Well actually Lucy-"

"I'm not Iggy!!!" Fang cut in "I'm Fang!"

"Wha- I thought there were just the 5 of you? There are- well were 6?" said Lucy shocked.

Fang nodded like "duh." Lucy turned on Nudge now, "What else did she lie to me about?"

"Oh Lucy," said Nudge looking as if she might cry "I really thought she told you."

"Told me WHAT!" yelled Lucy annoyed.

Nudge flinched "Look Lucy, I PROMISE I'll tell you everything, but not right now." She looked at Fang for a second then back to Lucy "Right now, we need to go."

"FINALLY!" Fang sighed looking bored "Sorry Lucy, your gonna have to go home. Nudge and I gotta split." He started walking toward the back door.

"Fang," said Nudge and Fang turned "she's coming with us. She can fly too."

"WHAT! How?" said fang confused.

"Her- um, Dad was an avian hybrid too." She explained

"Well actually," cut in Lucy embarrassed, "I can't"

"Can't what?" asked Fang

"Fly"

"Whoa whoa, you don't have wings? That's not possible." Said nudge exasperated, a look of high concern on her face.

"Actually Nudge," said Fang, "It's quite possible. She's only half as avian as us. Remember Angel's son Sage? He's half avian too and he was born wingless."

"No Fang" argued Nudge "That's totally different. Lucy has more avian DNA in her that any of ANY human avian hybrid. It's not possible for her to not have wings."

"HUH?" said Lucy and Fang in unison

_Crap_ thought Nudge _did I say too much? Whoops…_

Nudge didn't answer them.

"Oh I get it" said Lucy folding her arms across her chest, "More secrets."

"I really am sorry Lucy. I PROMISE to tell you later." Said Nudge apologetically

Lucy nodded. "And I DO have wings. I just… can't fly." She said softly not meeting their eyes.

"Wha- Oh my god" said Nudge comprehension dawning, "She didn't."

Lucy looked up at her and Nudge saw the answer in her eyes.

She gasped. "SHE DID!!!"

"Did what!" shouted Fang. He had NO IDEA what was going on and who the "she" the kept talking about was.

"Never taught me to fly." She whispered barely audible.

"Nudge-" warned Fang at the sudden look of determination set on Nudge's face "We don't have time."

"We'll make time!" she snapped back at him "this is more important." She rushed forward and grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her outside. "Come on. You were born a flyer, time to fly."

Lucy's face lit up and she smiled widely.

Fang groaned loudly.

**SOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**What do you think!!!!!**

**But you're glad I FINALLY got fang in there**

**Sorry if he was a little OOC (out of character)**

**Did ya like it??? Only one way to let me know!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**AKA Hannah**


	7. Flight

**HEY!!!**

**Sorry I didn't update for a few days…no time AT ALL!!!**

**Plus I was up for 46 hours STRAIT!!! So then when I FINALLY got some sleep I was sleepin till like 4:00**

**Lol**

**Plus school and all..so ya**

**Well..**

**Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: ummmm….oh ya…..NONE!!!!**

Fang groaned and snaped out his wings. He jumped into the air and hovered I mid air.

_This is going to take a while…_ thought Fang

Nudge instructed Lucy to pull out her wings and as she did Nudge gasped and glanced at Fang nervously…hoping he wouldn't notice the resemblance…

Up above them Fang was watching the blank look on his face that was normal for him.

When Lucy pulled out her wings, he frowned. Somehow they look almost exactly the same as his but a tad lighter and a few streaked of tanish while here and there.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something was occurring…thoughts and theorys were forming about this strange girl…

He ignored them and instead watched Nudge's failed attempts to teach the girl to take flight

_This is SO not working…_ he thought

He dived back to the ground and landed next to Nudge.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked her

She glared at him "ok. If your not going to help then back off. Its hard to learn late. She's 16 and shes never flown. It might take a little while for her wings to build muscle and get used to flying. It might take some time." Fang turned and returned to his spot in the air.

Lucy took another running start and detemined, jumped high into the air and working her wings hard, actually managed to hover for a few seconds before falling back down.

"Hmmmm…."said Nudge thoughtfully "He needs more height…"

At this Fang got an idea. He swooped down behind Lucy and sharply pushed the spot behind her left wing. It worked every time…

Lucy's wings folded in sharply making her wince. Fang picked her up under he arms and flew back into the air carrying her with him.

Lucy shrieked and started to protest. Fang just ignored her flying higher still.

When Nudge was just a small dot,

Fang let go.

Lucy screamed falling fast and Nudge clasped her hands over her mouth.

Fang waited

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Lucy's wings shot out and pulled her up sharply. She hovered in the air but was still screaming. Suddely she stopped and looked around wildly.

She noticed that she was finally flying and lost concentration.

She started falling again but Fang swooped down and caught her setting her down gently on the ground.

Nudge stormed over to them

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!!!!!" she yelled pushing him hard

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!!!"

Fang shrugged "No. She flew didn't she? It was instinct."

"Well yeah but-" Nudge was saying but Lucy cut her off.

"He'd right. That was AMAZING!!!" She actually hugged Fang. He stiffened instinctively and she pulled away still smiling. "Thank you SOOO much!"

"Ah… your welcome. Now," he said with more authority, "do it again. This time, from the ground."

Just as Lucy unfolded her wings and started to jump up Fang grabbed the bottoms of her feet and pushed her up. She flapped instinctively and was rising higher smiling from ear to ear. She swooped around getting the feel of flying for the very first time.

Nudge high fived Fang and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked shrugging

"Oh nothing…" She replied grinning and sprang into the air followed closely by Fang.

**Ok.**

**I LOVE this chapter**

**LOVE how fang is the one to teach her to fly and all**

**Sorry it was kinda short but I really have to get going on my homework**

**I promise to update as SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!**

**Hugs and Love**

**Maxide08**

**Aka Hannah**


	8. Talk

**Omg guys**

**I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks**

**Ive been SOOOO busy with homework and hockey and stuff**

**SORRY!!!!**

**Anyways…here it is!!!!**

**And don't worry… its gonna get SOOOO funny soon (very)**

**And btw… rest of flock soon to appear!**

**YAY!!!!**

**Lol**

**Here ya go!**

**DICLAIMER- dude…no ownage!**

_**Nudge high-fived Fang and gave him a look.**_

"_**What?" he asked her**_

"_**Oh, nothing." She replied grinning and sprang into the air after Lucy, followed by Fang.**_

Lucy was trying too hard

"Just relax," coached Fang "let it come naturally. Don't think."

Lucy immediately took to his words and took a deep breath.

_She's a natural born flyer _thought Nudge _just like her mother._

They continued to fly North.

"So where are we going?" asked Lucy

"To a spot in the woods. We camp out there a ton. The whole flock is over there. Were just gonna hang out there tonight then head back to the house."

"But the 4th of July isn't till Saturday and it's only Thursday! Why is everyone here already?" Lucy asked confused.

Nudge laughed. "I guess they just couldn't wait to see everyone. They ALL decided to stay the weekend but came yesterday instead. Except Angel. She's in England but her flight gets in tomorrow morning."

"What's she doing in England?"

"Well… she goes there every year around this time to revisit some of the places we went once, a long time ago. I guess she misses it. She really loved it there."

"My mom and I went to England once." Said Lucy

"REALLY!" Nudge turned mid air to look at her.

"Ya. We went to this town called Lendenheim in Germany and visited this big castle. Then we went to Paris and a few other places. We didn't stay long though. Mom got really depressed looking and stuff when we went to the castle and I knew she didn't want to stay so we left. Never knew why." **( A/N get it? Lendenheim is the place Max and her mini flock went in MR3. clever I know!)**

Nudge stared at her Lucy saw her fighting back tears. Nudge realized she was starting to cry and quickly changed the subject.

"So, I bet everyone will be exited to see you!"

"Ya." Said Lucy looking away, she had suddenly become very nervous at the thought o seeing everyone.

"Don't worry," Fang said coming up to fly next to her. "You'll be fine."

He gave her one of his rare, quick smiles and she smiled back.

_What is wrong with me!!! _Fang thought _ I NEVER smile like that anymore! Not since…not since…Max. There's just something about her…_

Nudge was VERY exited. She hung back and stayed silent for the rest of the flight. She just listened to the ongoing conversation between Fang and Lucy. She found herself surprised by Fang. He was acting very un-Fang like around Lucy. Nudge smiled to herself at this.

"Hey Fang?" said Lucy "Thanks again for helping me fly back there."

"No problem." Fang looked at her and gave a quick grin. Then his face was expressionless once again.

Lucy laughed. "Are you always the strong silent type?"

He just shrugged in reply.

"Let me guess," Lucy continued, " You don't show emotion because you don't want anyone to discover how your really feeling. Because showing how you feel can sometimes cause you to get hurt. Oh, and now your surprised and VERY confused." She smiled at his awestruck face.

"How- how did you do that?" he studered.

"Well, I can sense emotions sometimes. I can't read minds or anything, I can just sense how people are feeling. It doesn't always work though. Im still practicing."

He just nodded. "I know this is off subject, but what do you think Nudge meant when she said you have more avian DNA then the rest of us? I mean, was your mother a human avian hybrid too?"

She stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. "M-My M-Mom, an

Av-Avian Hyb-brid!?!?"

Fang stayed as expressionless as ever. Once Lucy was breathing normally again he said,

"So I'm guessing that's a no."

Lucy took a deep breath trying not to start laughing again.

"Yeah. As in, that's not possible. My mom has the flock attitude but theres no way. Plus, she doesn't have wings. If she did…I'd know. Were like best friends…most of the time."

I looked away. I really didn't want to talk about my mom.

"Hey Fang, sorry but can we not talk about my mom? We had a big fight before I left."

He nodded obviously understanding.

The two did not speak or the remainder of the flight, only exchanging glances every once in a while. After about 20 minutes Lucy broke the silence.

"So, do you have any powers?"

"Well actually I do. I can-" Fang started but Nudges scream cut him off.

"LUCY! FANG! LOOK OUT!!!"

Lucy was startled and was slow to react. Fang however, sprang into action. He dived at Lucy shoving her out of the way and just barley managed to dive out of the way himself.

BANG!

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Lol**

**SORRY!**

**DON'T HURT ME!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I would TOTALLY put up another chapter but I REALLY have to finish my homework and then go to hockey practice.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	9. Fireworks

**Ok**

**Here it is!!!**

**Sorry it took so long guys**

**REALLY busy and I REALLY got into my other story.**

**You should read it sometime**

**Its REALLY awesome!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope…sadly I do not own**

**NO POV**

BANG!!!

A huge firework exploded above them.

Fang did a flip in the air as about a dozen more rockets shot up from below. Fang, Lucy and Nudge dipped, dived, twirled and dodged this was and that trying to avoid the fireworks exploding all around them.

Lucy and Nudge were unhurt and were erupting in laughter as they looked down and saw Gazzy and Iggy white faced and completely and utterly shocked and slightly scared as they stared up at them.

Fang however, was less fortunate. One of the smaller fireworks had erupted dangerously close to him and debree had left a gaping wound in his right wing.Unable to fly, he had started to plummet toward the ground.

Lucy gave a gasp of fright in seeing Fang falling. Without another thought, she dived, flying as fast as she could and reached Fang in seconds.

He was too heavy for her to lift but she could at least slow him down. She looped he arms under his armpits and pulled with all her strength.

They got scraped and cut some by the large amount of trees but Lucy ignored them and concentrated on getting Fang to the ground safely.

Well, as safe as she could manage. Lucy set Fang down lightly on the damp ground and heard running footsteps and a few shouts.

Two large figures ran towards her and Fang. She recognized one as Nudge and was almost positive the other one was Iggy.

Together they helped Fang up and half carried him over to the clearing where the rest of the flock sat.

They sat down and Iggy began examining Fangs wounds. They were minor but some were pretty deep. He immediately bandaged his wing then tended to the deeper cuts he had received.

**Ok**

**I KNOW its like REALLY short but im REALLY tired and I just wanted to post what happened after that cliffy**

**PROMISE to update tomorrow!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	10. Flock Talk

**Ok here's the next chapter!!!!**

**Thanks a bunch to Aviater301 for noticing the big typo in the last chapter!**

**It has been fixed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR**

**Lucy POV**

Just as soon as Iggy was done bandaging up Fang's wing, he jumped up and faced Iggy.

"It's real good to see you again Fnick" said Iggy smiling

"Yeah" replied fang gritting his teeth. Then he smacked Iggy hard on the side of the head

"Oi! What the HELL was that for!?!?" Iggy said stumbling backwards. I tried hard not to laugh

"_That_" said Fang "was for the 'Fnick' comment, and _this_ is for almost SHOOTING US OUT OF THE SKY WITH GOD DAMN FIREWORKS!!!" Fang smacked Iggy again only on the other side of his head and harder. He gave me a small grin as we all walked over to the camp fire where Gazzy and the kids were sitting around a large campfire..

Iggy was still rubbing his head.

I did a 360 and took in my surroundings. We were in a large clearing surrounded by trees and heard a stream not faraway. As I turned back around I did a double take.

In the trees I hadn't gotten a good look at Iggy's face. It was too dark, but now in the sunlight I saw him clearly.

And well, I KNEW that face very well.

"Hey Lucy." He said sensing me looking at him "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

It was Mr.Thomas! He was my best friend Robin's dad. I just stared at him and shock and then I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"That's alright. I forgive you." I said to him. "So, doesn't that mean-"

I got my answer when an exited scream erupted from around the campfire.

"LUCY!" It was Robin! I knew it!

A second later we were hugging and screaming. I just couldn't believe it!

I'd been best friends with Robin since well, forever! She had always been like a sister to me…and now she really was!!!

Well…cousin…but close enough!

We finally broke apart to find everyone staring at us. Iggy was beaming while Nudge was suppressing laughter. Fang was, well…Fang.

I heard someone speak from behind me. "So, where's the moms'?

I turned and then shrieked "Uncle Gazzy!"

He grinned and held out his arms. I rushed into them and couldn't stop smiling.

We broke apart.

"How you doing Lucy?" he asked me. "Your mom finally let you come visit?"

"Well, not exactly." I replied.

He nodded understanding. "Aw well. At least we got you here."

I hugged him again. Uncle Gazzy and me had always been really close.

He took my shoulders and turned me to face the large group of kids around the campfire.

"This here," he said gesturing to me "Is Lucy. A fully fledged flock member. She's the only flock member in history to have both parents that were-"

"Gazzy!" Nudge cut him off with a sharp whisper/shout.

Gazzy look down at me then at Fang. "What! Fang you didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Fang sounded as confused as I felt.

Gazzy looked shocked

He rounded on Nudge. "You didn't tell _either_ of them!!!"

Nudge glared at him. "well, not yet. I already promised that I would. They'll figure it out eventually though. But don't you think _she_ should be here though?"

Gazzy shrugged but gave an agreeing, "I guess"

I was REALLY getting tired of this.

**Sorry about the shortness guys**

**Ill update either tomorrow or Saturday or Sunday**

**Lol**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	11. Kids

**Hey**

**REALLY sorry I didn't update when I said I would**

**I typed it all up but just…my computer (or at least the internet) shut down**

**SORRY!!!!**

**Well…here it is!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: nooooooooo**

**LUCY POV**

Grrrrrrrr

"Can't you just PLEASE tell me already?" I asked

Nudge looked over at me "sorry Hun, but like I said, I PROMISE to tell you, just…not yet."

I opened my mouth to argue but realized it was useless so I just shut it again...

"So," said Uncle Gazzy, "how old are you now? 14, 15? Haven't seen you since your 8th birthday, was it?"

"16," I answered him and he whistled, "And yeah, it was my 8th."

"Whoa"

"Yeah, I know" added Iggy "by the way; sorry we had to leave so suddenly at your 8th birthday party. Angel was pretty upset we didn't get to see you open our present. Did you though?"

"Oh yeah! I did. I LOVED it. I actually still have it. I guess I never took it off. The card said it was my dad's. Was it really?"

"Yeah. It was." Said Nudge and my hand automatically moved to hold the silver wing on the silver chain around my neck.

"I always wondered why you guys never came again for my birthday…" I said

"well…" started Nudge

"We wanted too…really, we did, but…" said Iggy

"I understand." I said "don't worry about it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up" said Fang putting up his hands "How in the world do you guys ALL know her so well except me? And why exactly were you guys at her birthday party?"

I noticed Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy all exchanging glances. I guess Fang did too because he sighed and said "whatever. You guys know ill either figure it out or one you will crack eventually."

An hour later I was stuffed full with marshmallows and 'smores and was sitting next to Robin around the campfire. I had been getting introduced to all the kids here. They were ALL flock related. There were about 12 other than me. I'd figured out this much so far:

Here's the cliff notes:

**Iggy**: married to Sally, both 34 years old, had 4 kids

- Robin is 16 and can make herself and others invisible as well as create a force field

-Remembrance, or Remi is 13 and has a photographic memory. She can also think of and object or person she has seen and see where they are at that moment. Cool right? Plus, she is an AMAZING cook

-Maxine is 11 and can change the color of anything (including making her brother's hair pink, which I saw first hand. He couldn't figure out why we were all laughing) she is also a lover of bombs like her father

-which brings me to Jay, he's 15 and had super hearing. He is also an illusionist. He creates that only the people he wishes to can see

**Nudge**: married to Jake, both 31, also 4 kids

- Destiny, 10, sees the future and can control plants

-Jason and Embry are twins at 8 years old and can both move objects with their minds

- Mia is 5 and can talk to animals

**Gazzy**: married to Sam and is 28 with 2 kids

-Storm is 9 and controls the weather

-Luke is 5 and has super speed as well as a love for bombs

**Angel**: is 26 and married to Nick with 3 kids

Alex and Celeste are twins and are 4 years old

-Alex controls fire

-Celeste controls water

-Sage has no powers yet at the age of 6 months and was born wingless (

As for Fang, all I could find out about him is that he is not married, and has no kids. But one thing is for sure, the kids find him a mystery but still love him to death. Another thing that is for sure, I am determined to uncover that mystery.

**Lol**

**I have now typed up everything that I had down on paper so now I am writing without a script… lol**

**Ill update like… hopefully tomorrow**

**I would right now but I'm going to update my other story**

**p.s. MAX comes in like REALLY soon!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! And modivate me to write faster!!!!!**

**Lol**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	12. MAX is BACK!

**Okeydokey now**

**Here is the next chapter!!!**

**MAX!!!!!!! is HERE!!!!!!**

**Here you are!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: sniff (sob) no. I do not own MR (sob) sniff**

**Max POV**

Here I was, at an cafe in Colorado. I know Ella and I had decided I would wait a few days till I came to get Lucy, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I was waiting for my bill to arrive and was drowning down a large cup of coffe.

I paid and then walked back out to the car. I had decided to drive here instead of taking a plane. Anyways, Lucy had taken my credit card and I couldn't buy another plane ticket. I had been to Nudge's country house only once before but had a pretty good idea of how to get there.

I turned on the radio and hearing my favorite song, turned it up as loud as it would go. I just needed a distraction, so I couldn't rethink what I was about to do.

"OK Max," I said to myself "you can do this. Its for Lucy. You can do this." I took a deep breath and turned the corned onto a familiar backroad. Strait ahead, was a large house. It was right there. Lucy, and the flock, and my past; all right there. I pulled up into the driveway barely breathing, and steped out into the the night chilled air.

I saw a big group of people through the window and heard a familiar voice in my head.

_**We missed you Max.**_

_Hello Angel._

_**Are you here to stay?**_

_I don't know baby. I don't know._

_**Well, how about starting with coming inside?**_

I summoned my courage and flung the door open.

**YAY!!!!!!! Max I BACK!**

**Lol sorry it was so short**

**Im writing the next chapter like…now so it will be up soon!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Maxide08**

**hannah**


	13. Angel's Speech

**Kk**

**Sorry about how short the last chapter was**

**I just wanted to get Max in**

**Here it is!!!!**

**p.s. this is my FAVORITE chapter!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR sniff sob cry**

**Lol**

**Lucy POV**

It was official, I never wanted to leave. I had never had this much fun in my entire life! We had spent the night in the forest telling stories and jokes and just having a great time. I sat between Robin and Fang the whole night and I even got Fang to laugh which Aunt Nudge said she hadn't heard him do in years. I took that as a huge accomplishment.

I was having such a great time, I even forgot about asking about my dad and being mad at my mom for the night. I just felt like finally, I belonged somewhere. I had a family. I had a home.

We headed back to the house and ate a huge lunch, well buffet thanks to Iggy. It was delicious. After lunch, we basically just hung out. Robin and I organized a game of capture the flag and we picked teams. Robin purposely put Jay and I on the same team. I had known Jay for a while but we had never really talked at all or hung out. Now I found myself blushing and laughing around him. I had a lot of fun and Jay and I totally dominated the game. After the first round, the "no powers" rule kind of disappeared and it got pretty interesting. Actually, I discovered a new power myself.

Jay and I snuck around the yard into the other team's side. Jay created an illusion that we were both on our side guarding the jail. All of a sudden, Destiny and Remi jumped out and chased us. As we were running, I spotted it. The flag. Then somehow, I was next to it watching Remi look around confused as to where I had gone. I snatched the flag and tried to do that again. I was back on our side an instant later and a laughing Jay ran right into me.

"Holy crap Lucy!" he exclaimed helping me up, "you just teleported!"

"I did?" I said. If I really did, that would be SO COOl!!!

"Try it again" he said

I concentrated and then there I was behind Jay. I tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around.

"That is SO awesome Lucy!" he said and I smiled. Robin stole me away a second later and interrogated me as to if I liked her brother. Well, what can I say? He's hot! Joking. Not really, but hes just so nice and well, I think I do like him.

Later that day, when it was starting to get dark, we all filed inside to find a new arrival.

"Angel!" I rushed to her and we hugged. Everyone greeted her and then it was time for dinner.

After we ate, Angel made us all go into the living room and I sat next to Fang and Robin on the couch. Angel stood facing everyone and began speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the 20th annual flock reunion. It is also a celebration of the day the flock fought and destroyed Itex and saved the world. Before I get into our story and how all this came about, I think we should introduce the flock."

_FINALLY!!!!! _I thought _Now maybe I'll get some answers_

"I was the youngest of the flock." Angel continued "When we left our house in Colorado I was six years old. I could read minds, and eventually learned to control then as well. Then I found out I could breathe under water and talk to fish. I guess I was a little scary for a while there." I saw Fang and Iggy smile. "Gazzy, was 8 and always left our noses covered by his uncanny gifts. He and Iggy, his partner in crime never failed to blow up something at least a few times a day. Nudge was our motor mouth and was always hungry. She could touch and object and see who had been there before. Iggy was 14 and was our master chef. Although he was blind, his pyro abilities were still strong. As for Fang, my tall, dark, and silent was always _so_ emotional." We all laughed at this and Fang smirked. "He was second in command and when the time came, stepped up and led the flock. He was always so strong and together. Now, I'm sure we all remember out leader. The one who kept us together and safe all those years. The one who could fly super fast, and always tried to not show weakness. She was a legend. A great leader, mother, and friend. Everyone…

MAXIMUM RIDE!"

The door burst open.

**Dun Dun Dun…**

**CLIFFEE!!!!**

**I'm on a roll so ill keep going!!!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!!!**

**If…you review!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	14. Names and Truth

**sorry for that big cliffe at the end of last chapter**

**well, here it is!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own MR sob**

* * *

**LucyPOV**

_the door burst open_

there in the doorway, stood my Mom

"WHAT!" I jumped to my feet

"Oh thank god." said Mom as she walked forward and hugged me. I pushed her away and ste stepped back.

"Lucy?" she said to me

"Max?" said Fang

"Fang?" said Mom looking, dare I say it?, nervous?

"MAX!!!" shouted Gazzy and Angel running to hug her. She hugged them back and then went back to looking at me

"Lucy?" she repeated

"Lucy, you know her?" asked Fang

"Yeah. I do." I said not taking my eyes of Mom

"Lucy I'm so sorry I never told you."

"Told me what Mom? I can never keep track of what your not telling me."

"MOM?!?!?!?!" said Fang looking completely shocked

"Well, yeah."

"But, then, wait...If Max is your Mom, and your 16 right?" I nodded "then your dad..." he said thnking

"Is nonexistint" I said "or, from what I know."

"Lucy come on. Let's go" said Mom turning to the door.

"No. Not yet Mom. I'm staying."

Fang was still thinking. Allof a sudden, he gasped. "Oh my god."

"what?" I asked

"Lucy,your 16 years old. 16 years ago, your mother left the flock. Before she left, she and I, well, we were,"

"Together." It wasn't a question. It all fit. I looked over at Mom. She had tears in her eyes and wasn't looking at me.

"Max, how could you not tell me." said Fang softly. I couldn't hold it in any longer

"NO! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLE _HIM?_ HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD _ME!_ YOUR DAUGHTER FOR GOD'S SAKE! _YOU_ TOLD ME HE DIED! YOU TOLD ME THAT HE LEFT YOU AND DIED! AND HE WAS ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! NOT ONLY DID YOU KEEP ME FROM MY FAMILY, YOUN KEPT ME FROM MY _FATHER."_

"Lucy, I-I'm sorry!"she said starting to cry "I never meant for you to find out. I'm sorry! I just didn't have a choice ok?"

"didn't have a choice! What the HELL does that mean Mom! did you think I was stupid! that if you just didn't talk about him I wouldn't figure it out! You lied to me! about- about everything! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of the door and flew into the sky.

I just wanted to get away. And I did. My wings began to move faster then ever and I shot like a bullet through the star filled sky.

**Hey**

**sorry it was so chort**

**i just wanted to relieve you of that cliffe before I have to go**

**my friend and I are going shopping and then I have a ton of homework**

**if i finish it early i'll update again tonight**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! (seriously, it modivates me...hint hint)**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	15. You Died!

**Sorry about not updating. I'm sick and have piles homework.**

**Here it is!**

**NO POV**

Lucy ran out the door and flew out into the sky. Max ran after her and Fang followed. Fang opened his wings to go after her but then all of a sudden Lucy shot faster then a bullet and was gone in a second.

"Great job Max," said Fang as they walked back to the rest of the flock, "you just had to give her your super speed."

"Uh, don't start Fang. I didn't come here to talk. I'm just here to take Lucy home."

Fang stopped and stared at here, "Well, you've done a fantastic job! Did you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't want to come home? And you couldn't seriously think you could come here and not expect to have to explain anything to me. What happened Max?"

"Just forget it." She turned her back on him and went to go sit next to Angel and Gazzy.

**MAX POV**

He just didn't understand. I just couldn't tell him. I mean, he really should have figured it out by now. Oh well. Now I just had to go get Lucy…One problem with that plan.

I haven't flown in almost 17 years.

Just great. I sat down next to Angel and Gazzy and Angel laid her head on my shoulder. I hugged her with one hand and Gazzy with the other. I'd missed them so much.

"WHY IS EVERYONE JUST SITTING HERE!?!?"

I looked up and a boy about Lucy's age had stood up. He had strawberry-blonde hair and looked like a mini-Iggy.

"Jay, sit down." Iggy said.

"No! Why aren't any of you going after her?" He said looking around the room.

"Because she doesn't want us too." I said

"And how do you know that? God! How do ANY of you know what she wants? Sometimes people leave to partly to see if anyone even cares enough to follow. Well, I care." He ran out the door and took off into the star filled sky.

"He's right you know." said Fang looking at me, "Is that what happened? You left to see if anyone would come after you?"

"God Fang! No. YOU left. YOU left to go on your wild goose chase. YOU never came back. YOU told me family didn't matter. That the only thing that mattered was stopping whatever part of Itex was left. Even after I BEGGED you to stay, you left! You PROMISED that you would NEVER leave me. You promised me that so many times. But you did. You just left and then see on the news that there was a giant explosion somewhere near Death Valley and no one could have survived it. But you did. You survived and didn't even call of somehow let me know that you were ok. You DIED Fang. And I find out from Jeb that you have been hiding out perfectly fine in his apartment. So I stopped waiting. Ok? Happy Now!" I dropped my head into my hands and Gazzy rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Max, I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I looked up but he was already gone.

**lol**

**Ill update soon! Hopefully I'll write the next chapter right now.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Or it might just take me longer hint hint**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	16. Jucy!

**Hey!!! heres the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**LUCY POV**

I flew pretty far until I found a small cave. I sat against the cave wall and put my head in my hands.

I'd dreamed about meeting my father my whole life, and now, here he was.

Fang was my dad. I just couldn't believe it. It I could have chosen anyone in the world to be my dad, he would have been it.

And he really is. It's just... so unbelieveable that my mom could keep that from me. He was so amazing, and kind, and fun. I don't know how she could have let him go. I was pretty mad at myself, I mean, I finaly found my father and I run out.

"How much more stupid can I get!" I say loudly to the silence around me, tears falling from my eyes.

"Your not stupid Lucy." said a voice

I looked up.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" I said. Why was he here?

"Well, did you really think I wasn't going to come after you after you left like that? Come on Lucy."

I laughed. "Sorry. I just needed to get out of there. Thanks though." I said and he sat down next to me.

"You know, you shouldn't hate her. It was horrible of her to do that but, she's a great person, and she just made a mistake. We all do." his voice was just so comforting to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I layed my head on his shoulder.

I sighed, "I know. I don't really hate her, I love her a ton but, I've dreamed of meeting him my whole life. I trusted her SO much. And now I found out she lied to me about everything."

"Not everything. She does love you Lucy. She came all the way out here to get you back, even though it meant seeing the whole flock again. My dad used to tell me stories about the old days and she was an amazing person Lucy. She cared for the whole flock her entire life. Maybe you just need to hear what she has to say." He was right. I knew it but it was just hard. It made me feel better that he was here though.

"I guess. It just hurt so much to know that he was alive all this time and she never told me." Another tear fell down my cheek. Jay whiped it away.

"I promise you Lucy, I will never hurt you." he said and I knew from the sound in his voice and the look in his deep brown eyes, that he meant it.

"Thanks. Thank you so much Jay." I would never be able to tell him how much his words meant to me. He kissed my head and I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep, right there, in Jay's arms.

* * *

**JAY POV**

Lucy slowly fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I rubbed her arm gently and then stood up taking her with me. She was extremelt light and I carried her easily. It didn't take long to get back to the house.

"Lucy." Max stood up as I walked through the door. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Just tired." I said and walked strait upstairs. I lay Lucy carfully on the bed in the guest room where I was staying and lay a blanket over her. I dropped a kiss on her forehead and shut the door as I left. I met Robin in the hallway.

"Hey." she said "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I think she'll be just fine. We should probobly get the rest of the kids to bed though." and with that, we set to work.

Belive me, its not as easy as it sounds to get 10 kids to bed when there all up and hyper about th drama going on at the flock reunion. Plus, just all of them together in the same house was a nightmare. Constant use of powers, pranks, truth or dare...

You get the point. Finally, Robin and I succeded and went back down stairs. Angel was tired from her long flight and headed to bed, and Gazzy was just completly whiped so he headed up too. Dad and Nudge had made hot chocolate for the rest of us and we all sat in the living room talking. Dad insisted we go to bed too severel times but dispite the late hour, we refused.

Max stood up and walked over to Nudge who was standing in the corner looking out the window at the night sky.

"Hey" Max said

"Hey" said Nudge. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Max, I'm sorry about how we left things. And I'm sorry that you were mad about Lucy coming here. I just-"

Max cut her off. "Nudge, I'm not mad. I was just scared that this would happen and I completely deserved it. I feel horrible. Lucy hates me, Fang obviously does too, and about how we left it, don't be sorry. I was being stupid, I know it. I just still haven't completely forgiven Fang for leaving yet."

"I know. You really need to talk to him about that. You might have second thoughts about not forgiving him afterwards. He really regreted it and he really loves Lucy. I don't think I've heard him laugh or even seen him smile since you too split. It was nice to see him happy again." she said

Max hugged her hard andthey walked back over to us. I turned away quickly so they didn't know I was listening.

"Jay," I looked up and saw Max was talking to me, "thank you for finding Lucy and bringing her back. I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything. I really care about her and just so you know, we talked back in the cave I found her in and, well, I think you should talk to her later once shes awake. She really cares about you and I think you should trust her with the truth."

"Thanks Jay. Thanks a bunch." She said

I seem to be getting that a lot lately...

**Sorry for all the grammer and spelling mistakes. Really tryed to get it up fast**

**if you want more...you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**maxride08**

**hannah**


	17. Good Night

** Fang POV**

**_"Max, I-I'm sorry. Inever meant to hurt you."_**

With that, I sprang out the soor and took flight. I never knew I had hurt Max so much when I left. I just wanted them to be safe. Even so, all these years...how could she not have told me! I had a daughter! I know she was upset and hurt, but how could she have not told me that I fathered a child! 16 years. I had missed 16 years of my own daughters life. I had to make it up to her somehow. But somehow, I don't really think Max will let me see her, let alone talk to her. MAx must really hate me for leaving, but, I still love her and want to be a part of her life, of my daughter's life.

I flew back to the house got in through one of the upstairs windows. I crosed to the door and had my hand on the door-knob- I turned around slowly. There, lying still and sleeping on the bed, was Lucy. I walked back to the window and shut it quitly. I sighed and leaned against the wall watching Lucy sleep. She looked a lot like Max but her hair and wings were almost as dark as mine.

I sighed ans continued to watch her sleep. I knew I'd never be able to make up for all these years, but, I had to try.

I stiffened as the door to the small room opened, Max entered and had her back to me as she closed the door slowly. She turned around and I swear, she jumped almost a foot in the air. "Oh god Fang, you almost gave me a heart attack" she said and rubbd her forehead as she walked over by me. "She still sleeping?"

"Yeah." I said

She sighed and then at the same time, we both said quietly, "she must hate me."

"Fang," said Max, "why in the world would she hate _you_! It's me she's mad at. I lied to her for 16 years."

"Well, you were there for her. She'll forgive you. I was never even there."

"That's because you didn't even know" she said almost whispering

"Still." I said

"It's all my fault." she said. "I never should have kept that from her."

"Then why did you?"

"I-I dont know. Fang, I made a mistake ok?" she turned toward me." thats all. It's done. I'm going to bed. Good night Fang."

"Good night Max." I said as she closed the door behind her."Good night Lucy." I kissed her head lightly and then let myself out closing the door behind me.

**Ok. SUPER short and frankly, not my best chapter. I just really wanted to get something up after that long no-update period. I had a lot of homework and was really sick. I know that everyone has the same probloms and I have no excuse, but I am really sorry and I will begin working on the next chapter ASAP, after I update my other story**

**REVIEW!**

**maxride08**

**hannah**


	18. Breakfast

**Ok It's 2:28 in the morning and I can't sleep. I know I'm horrible for not updating, bit I was on vacation in CALI and was super busy.**

**HERE IT IS!!!**

Lucy groaned slowly as she opened her eyes. It was superly bright outside. She stood up slowly and the events of last night all crashed into realization. Fang was her father. Her mother had lied. And Jay… she smiled.

Lucy summoned her courage and walked down the stairs.

_**Earlier that morning…**_

Max sipped her coffee slowly at the kitchen table. She really hadn't slept good last night and just couldn't believe everything that had happened the night before. Everything was all messed up. Max wondered if anything will ever go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get with their messed up lives.

Iggy entered the kitchen to start making breakfast, but was surprised to learn that someone else had taken up the role that morning.

"Max? Did you…cook breakfast? Like, actually _cook?_" he said exasperated.

"Yep. I can make cakes, stews, pastas, those mini burrito things, and I make killer ribs."

"Lucy does the cooking." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. But hey, I can do breakfast stuff and like those microwave thingys. I'm making progress." Said Max.

She had made eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes that were all set up on the counter. Iggy could smell some minor burnt batches but didn't say anything. He just smirked and grabbed himself a plate.

Not soon after, the rest of the household began to wake up, each of the flock members expressing their surprise in turn at Max cooking breakfast.

"Mmmmmm. Smells good Ig."

Max looked up from pouring Angel orange juice and watched as Fang walked into the kitchen.

"Actually Fang, Max made breakfast." Nudge supplied.

Fang looked up and his eyes met Max's. "Really? Well, I have one question. Is it eatable?"

Gazzy snorted and the flock laughed. The younger kids looked around not getting the joke.

"Ha Ha very funny." Muttered Max.

"uhhhhhhhh."

Everyone at the table went silent. Lucy walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Jay. Lucy ignored everyone looking at her nervously and pored herself orange juice. "So," she said looking up, "Who died?"

The chatter picked up again and Jay gave Lucy an encouraging smile which she returned.

Max set down two bowls in front of Lucy. One with Froot Loop cereal and the other filled with milk.

"Ummm Lucy?" said Gazzy, "Whats up with the cereal?"

Jay and Robin laughed. "Lucy doesn't like her cereal to get soggy so she gets a spoon full of cereal and dips it in the milk." Said Robin.

"Ummm…Max? I thought you were serving _everybody_ their food." Said Angel. "Fang doesn't have anything yet."

"Ugh, fine." Said Max. She set down two bowls filled the same as Lucy's in front of Fang who thanked her.

"So that's where she gets it from…" Jay muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, duh. Who else do we know that has such picky cereal eating habits?" said Gazzy.

"Well, no one I guess." Jay replied.

"exactly. She got Fang's cereal obsessions and Max's super speed. Next thing we know she'll get a voice inside her head and give one word replies." Said Gazzy

"Ooo! Or maybe she'll find out she has a brother and start a blog!"

"Or save the world and be annoyingly attracted to red heads!"

"HEY! That was one time ok!" protested Fang

"I got an idea. Let's change the subject." Said Max.

"I agree." Said Lucy, stood up and walked out of the room.

Both Jay and Fang stood to go after her but Max put her hand up.

"Nope. Stay here." She said and went after her.

Max found Lucy sitting on the roof with her knees pulled up against her chest.

"Hey." She said but Lucy ignored her. Max sat down next to her. She sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy. No," she said and put up her hand as Lucy opened her mouth to talk. "Let me talk Lucy. I never wanted any of this. How all this worked out was wrong and just completely shitty. I planned to tell you so many times. But, it was just hard. I couldn't get the words out. Well, here it is." Max took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

**I'm REALLY tired so I'm going to bed. PROMISE! I'll update soon cause I already know EXACTLY what I'm gonna write. I was planning on making this one super long chapter but I'm like falling asleep considering it's 3 am. Night! Or morning… whatever**

**REVIEW!**

**Maxride08**

**Hannah**


	19. Truth

"You've heard all the stories of the flock since you got here right?" said Max and Lucy nodded. "Well, when I told you them, I just left your dad out. Everything was basically the same. And what I told you at Julie's a while ago was basically all true. He was my best friend and my second in command. Well, their were a few sparks of romance here and there. I guess that I was scared. Anyway, when we were 15, after we stopped Itex, your father and I got together. Two years later, we were all living together in a large house in Colorado. We started to hear rumors about a small Itex branch somewhere down south. There were strange happenings on the news that your dad thought were related to Itex and the erasers and stuff. I didn't want to believe him. Then, I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so scared. I was only 18 after all." I paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't tell your dad right away. He had been very distant lately. Obsessed with trying to find the Itex branch that he was convinced was still out there. Normally, I would have been right there helping him, but, I just didn't wasn't to get all caught up in all that again. I was happy. Then, all of a sudden, I decided to tell him. I went down to his office and when I went in, he was shoving some papers and maps into his backpack, obviously getting ready to leave. We had a big fight. I told him not to go, to stay here with his family. Then he said the words that really ended it all. He said family didn't matter as much as this. And he left. I begged him not to go. But he did." I was startled to find tears running down my face. "A few weeks after you were born, I saw on TV that there had been a giant explosion in Death Valley. There was said to be some kind of building there and that no survivors were found. It was one of the worst days of my life. I knew he was dead. We even had a funeral. Then, when you were about 1, your grandfather, Jeb, contacted me. He told me that Fang had been at his apartment. After that, we moved and I lost contact with the flock after your 8th birthday party. I just never told you. I didn't want you to get hurt." I finished and stared out at the sunset. I had finally come clean.

"Mom," said Lucy shakily "I-I'm sorry. I can't believe he did that. I- I, just Mom, I'm so sorry."

Of course, we hugged. And then together, we laughed at how we were both crying like we'd just watched Titanic or Million Dollar Baby. (The only two sad movies we ever watch)

"So, you got my super speed?" I asked smiling

Lucy laughed. "Yeah. And I don't have a brother right?"

Now was my turn to laugh. "No. No brother."

We hugged again.

I was serious now. I gripped Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy. Listen carefully to me. What I told you tonight, was the total and complete truth. But, most likely wasn't everything to the story. I don't want to hold any of this against your father. Odds are, he has his own view of what happened. I want you to hear what he has o say before you make any judgments. I-. I probably should too. He does love you, and even if he and I can never make up, I still want you and him to have a good relationship. HE really does love you Lucy. Give him a chance… as your Dad, and as a friend."

"I know. I will." Said Lucy.

I put my arm around her as we walked back up the roof to climb in through the large window. "So," I said teasingly, "Tell me about you and Jay!"

Lucy blushed deeply, just like I do. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously Lucy, I'm not blind. Spill!"

She laughed and we talked for a long time. Laughing and just happy to be together again as mother and daughter, and as best friends.


	20. Time to fly

**Hey! I'm in Foods class and really bored. I'm supposed to be doing a report on Fuze Energy Drinks. For those of you who haven't tried it…they are AMAZING!!! So, I told my teacher I already finished it a5t home…but really, in the week we've been in the computer lab, I haven't even started! So, I decided to FINALLTY update!!!!!! So, here it is!!!! By the way….its pretty long compared to my other chapters, 5 pages, so I hope it make up for how I haven't updated in so long!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**No POV**

Max and Lucy walked back into the kitchen arm in arm. Everyone was still sitting around the table eating. As they walked in, everyone went silent. Jay stood up and rushed over to Lucy.

"Hey, are you ok? He asked quietly

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Jay." She replied

He rubbed her arm comfortingly and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, hard. They broke apart and she smiled at him. With his arm draped lightly around her shoulders, the walked back to the table. Lucy was a little uncomfortable that all of them were staring at her and Jay. In Fang's case however, he was just glaring at Jay.

Max leaned over and shoved his arm lightly. "Relax." She said and went back to her food.

"So," said one of the younger kids, "what are we gonna do today?"

"Hmmm… Well, the 4th of July isn't until the day after tomorrow, so…" said Nudge thoughtfully

"We could…go on a fly?" said Jay looking at Lucy to confirm.

At the idea, Lucy jumped up "I agree 100 percent! Let's go flying." With that she put her plate in the sink, pushed in her chair and walked right out the door. She poked her head back in a moment late. "Are you guys coming or what?"

The table exploded in laughter and still laughing, they ran outside and joined Lucy. Angel and Iggy took of First. Jumping into the clear blue sky and quickly followed by Robin Jay, and Gazzy. Next were the twins, and one by one, the rest followed. All that was left was Lucy, and Fang.

"Just remember what I taught you." Fang said lightly in her ear. She nodded and took a deep breath. She got a running start, broke into a sprint and then launched herself into the air. She unfurled her wings and flapped a few time, pushing down hard to get higher. She smiled and cheered as she looped in a circle a few times.

Back on the ground, Fang was getting ready to take off, when he noticed that someone was missing. Max. Slowly, he walked back inside. Max was doing the dished. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she shivered and turned around.

"Would you quit that?" she said.

"What? Breathing?"

Max rolled her eyes at the old joke... Fang raised hi eyebrow and Max sighed. "You know what." She said finishing their old charade.

"Max, aren't you coming?" Fang said

"Coming where?"

"Flying, duh." He said moving to lean on the counter across from her.

Max looked a little sad and then shook her head. "Ummm…no. I- I…can't." She avoided looking at him and scrubbed at a pan.

"Well…why the hell not? Lucy's flying Max and I really think she'd want you to come, instead of doing dishes." He was a little annoyed. Max should be up there, with their daughter, flying with her for the first time. Not down here doing dishes.

"Fang. - I-. Uh. You just don't understand. I haven't- I can't-"

"Can't what Max?"

"Can't fly." Max said barely audible.

"What did you say?" Fang said quietly, not believing his ears.

Max sighed heavily. And looked up at him. "I can't fly anymore Fang. Ok? You happy?"

"Why not?"

Max and Fang looked around to see Lucy standing in the back doorway.

"Lucy-"

"No. I know you refused to let me fly, but I never-" She shook her head

"Lucy, come on. I just can't anymore. It was too hard. It's been what? 16, 17 years? I couldn't fly anymore even if I wanted too.

"Mom, come on! Remember how you told me how amazing flying felt! How free and beautiful it made everything seem? You KNOW that you want that again. Come fly with me Mom." Lucy said taking her mom's hand and slowly starting to lead her toward the backdoor.

Max shook her head slowly and gently pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry…I just, can't. You go though ok? I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" said Lucy hesitantly

"Yeah. Have fun." Replied Max. She watched as Lucy nodded, and rushed out the door to catch up with the others. Max turned away so she wouldn't have to watch her take off, knowing it would be too painful.

Max whipped her eyes. She held the sides of the counter with both hands, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath.

"She's right you know."

Max jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh my god Fang!" she exclaimed putting a hand over her heart "god, you scared me! What are you still doing here?"

Fang shrugged, "You never told me to leave." He said simply.

Max almost laughed "Never stopped you before" she muttered turning back to the dishes, scrubbing hard at another pot.

Even through the corner of her eye, she could see the hurt in Fang's eyes.

"What?" she asked

"Max, I-" Max cut him off

"Look Fang, I'm really not in the mood for apologies ok? I don't want to fight. I just want to get through the next two days without cracking then Lucy and I will be on our way home, and you can go back to- wherever it is you go, and everything will be back to normal ok?"

"Max, you can't just leave. You can't just tare Lucy away from her family again. From me."

"Fang. Seriously! Did you expect that just because Lucy found out that you0re her father, that you could just come back and live with us, and everything would be like it was 17 years ago? Well you know what Fang! You can't! It just doesn't work that way! I'm sorry, I wish it did, but it doesn't. Ok? So just…just go and catch up with the others. Just- go." Max walked over to the table and sat down putting her head in her hands.

Fang his all emotion once again from his face and started to walk out the door, but then hesitated... He saw that slight twitch of Max's wings; he saw Max's face as she picked up her head and looked longingly out the window, up at the clear, blue sky, wishing she could be up there too. He knew what he had to do. He had to at least try. For Max's sake. He owed her that much.

Max felt a hand on her shoulder and Fang sat down next to her. "Max, I know you aren't going to forgive me anytime soon…and I know that there really isn't anything I can do to justify what I did back then. My only defense is," he took a deep breath, "I just wanted you and the flock to be safe. I new, that if Itex and the erasers really were back they would stop at nothing to get back at us. I knew that I couldn't live with myself if I ever let anything happen to you and the flock. I loved you too much. I'm sorry for what I said, about family not being important... I just, don't even know why I did it... Now if it helps, after I left, and the whole time I was gone, I was thinking about you, and knowing that once I fixed this, I could come home. To you. Then we could finally be safe and happy, and be able to finally live. I don't expect you to forgive me just yet, but Max, I think it's time to fly with your daughter. It's time Max." Fang stood up and offered her his hand.

Max was still in shock from his record breaking speech. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and took Fangs hand. He pulled her up and breaking all the ground rules she'd set for herself, threw her arms around Fang's neck and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He stiffened in shock like always, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back. He rubbed her back lightly.

"Max pulled away her cheeks turning red. Fang raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed punching him lightly in the arm. Fang walked out side and Max followed slowly. "You ready?" he asked her.

"No. But it's now or never right?" she said.

Fang nodded. He jumped into the air unfurling his huge midnight wings.

On the ground, Max closed her eyes taking a long, deep, breath. Slowly and painfully, she started to extend her stiff and sore wings.

**Awwwwwwww….I LOVE this chapter!!!!! lol**

**Ok… once again…SO SORRY!!!!!!**

**But I worked on this during school and on the bus, and stuff cause I REALLY wanted to get it up. Also, I'm trying to like schedule out my writing/homework/sports so I can update more. I started writing up the next chapter so I'm REALLY try to get it up soon!!!!! Really sorry!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! It encourages me to update faster!!!!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	21. Flight Finally

**I AM SOOOOO HORRIBLE!!!! I HATE myself for not updating and know you guys probably do too!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!! Here it is though!!!!!**

_On the ground, Max closed her eyes taking a long, deep, breath. Slowly and painfully, she started to extend her stiff and sore wings._

Max gasped sharply as her superbly stiff wings extended.

_This is what I get for not flying in 17 years. _ Max thought to herself. Max relaxed her tense shoulders and sighed in relief when she finally had extended her wings to the fullest.

Fang landed next to her. "Come on Max. You can't back out now."

Max took a deep breath, broke into a sprint, and threw herself into the air and pushing her wings down hard trying to get airborne. "AH!" Max shrieked in pain and collapsed on the ground landing on her shoulder.

"Max!" Fang rushed over to her.

"I'm fine." She said. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

"What the hell happened to you Max?" said Fang sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just- different. The old Max would have kept trying and trying to fly again even if it killed her. Hell, the old Max would never have stopped flying in the first place. You're just- not Max anymore."

"Should I change my name too then? How about like Jenny Hickory? Or something more exotic like Ling Ho?"

Fang smirked. "See…Max comes out every once in a while there. But I think you're more of a Brittney Hilton type of girl."

Max laughed and shoved Fang a little. "Seriously though Fang, I know I've changed. Before I never would have admitted it but, being away from the flock and having to be on my own, with the exception of Lucy, Ella, and Mom of course, has made me a lot…I don't know….just-"

"Different." Said Fang nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, were not 16 anymore. A lot has changed in then past 16 years."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally… "Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I think I'm ready to try again."

Fang stood up and held out his hand which Max took and Fang pulled her up. Without saying a word, Fang jumped in to the air. Max took a deep breath and got ready to take off again but then "Put your arms up!" shouted Fang from the air.

"What! Why?" she asked looking around

"Just do it."

Max sighed and put her arms in the air. There was a _whoosh _of wings and all of a sudden Fang swooped in from behind her, grabbed both her hands in his and kept flying.

"Fang! What are you doing! Put me down!" Max protested.

"Just shut up and start to flap your wings. God you way a ton!" Fang said

Max laughed and stared working her wings back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, ignoring the pain and stiff muscles, back and forth, concentrating all her attention to the cause.

"Hey there." Max almost fell out of the sky but managed to drop only a few feet. Fang was right in front of her! So then…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Max shouted in excitement and Fang laughed "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Congrats Max. I am officially a genius and you are officially flying." Said Fang looping one around her.

Max sighed taking it all in. She was flying. For the first time in almost 17 years, Max was in the air. Max was flying it wow, did it fell amazing. It was nothing like she remembered. It was sooooo much better.

"Now don't try anything fancy ok? No super speed or flips of anything yet. Just get used to it again." Instructed Fang

"You can't be serious." Said Max rolling her eyes. She smiled and put on the super speed whooping in joy as the wind whipped her hair behind her. Like she had once done ages ago, Max put her arms out in front of her like superman and sliced through the air at what must have been at least 250 miles per hour. She looped around and returned to where Fang was flying. "WOW I missed doing that!" she said and Fang grinned.

"Come on, let's catch up to the others." Said Fang and together for the first time in 16 years, Max and Fang flew together both completely exited and overjoyed, and even a little scared about what was going to happen to them, even if they didn't show it.

**Not really sure that last part made sense…but oh well. It sounded cool. LOL. Anyways, once again I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating. I've been mega busy and like writing the next few chapters in my head over and over but never was able to type it up. SORRY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	22. Flight Fun

"Come on, let's catch up to the others

**I am SUCH a HORRIBLE person! I feel HORRIBLE that I haven't updated in soooooooooo long but really hope you like this chapter…**

"_Come on, let's catch up to the others." Said Fang and together for the first time in 16 years, Max and Fang flew together both completely exited and overjoyed, and even a little scared about what was going to happen to them, even if they didn't show it._

**No POV**

Just a few minutes later, Max and Fang caught sight of a large group of flying some bodies just a few miles ahead. Max was suddenly nervous but knew that here, in the air; she could finally feel like she really belonged here, with Lucy and with the flock, even if it had grown hugely over the last 17 years.

Max took a long, deep breath and stole a glance over at Fang. His face was as calm and expressionless as always but he turned his head and flashed Max's favorite smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

They were closer now, close enough to be noticed.

**Lucy POV**

I was flying steadily next to Robin. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of the wind in my face and the steady beat of the many pairs of wings around me. I opened my eyes and almost fell out of the sky in shock.

Swirling around my head were little cartoon flowers; yellow daisies, red roses, and a few others that swirled around me smiling and blinking their huge eyes. I looked to my right and there was Jay smiling and laughing at the look of shock on my face. He seemed to concentrate and then one by one, the flowers waved goodbye and popped to be replaced with tiny bubble that slowly floated away. I laughed at Jay's amazing illusionist abilities. He smiled at me again and my heart skipped a beat. Then his hair turned a vivid pink and I burst out laughing again.

"Stop showing off egghead!!" shouted Jay's sister Maxine from a few yards above us. I laughed and he scowled at her and his hair returned to its regular. I used my newly found teleporting abilities and was all of a sudden on the other side of Jay. I tapped him on the shoulder and kissed his cheek then teleported back. He looked around wildly while I tried to keep a strait face.

"Lucy….no PDP" he said jokily

"Huh?" I said quizzically

"Public Display of Powers!" answered about 5 winged kids around me and I laughed again.

"Lucy!" shouted Destiny below me "Fang and your mom are gonna be here in about 2 minutes!"

"But- my mom doesn't-" I gasped and whirled around. A few miles away, I could see two winged figures coming toward us. I whirled again to face Jay "Jay! This isn't some illusion of your is it? Cause if it is I swear…"

He laughed "Not me Lucy. I'm seeing this too."

"Be right back." I said and then teleported again right in front of my mom. "Mom!"

She screamed and dropped a good 3 feet before recovering herself and flying back up. "Lucy! How did you just DO that!?"  
I laughed and teleported again so I was behind her. "Teleported." I said smiling

Mom whirled around in mid air and we laughed together. When we stopped we were both beaming at each other as we flew toward the flock again.

"Mom you're really flying!" She nodded and laughed as I did a loop-dy-loop and yelled at her, "I mean…isn't it AMAZING!"

"Yeah Lucy…it is TOTALLY amazing." She smiled then seemed to remember something "Lucy!" she shouted

"What!" I shouted startled

"You got super speed!"

I laughed and nodded my head

"Let's go!" she shouted and I laughed.

Without another word, we looked at each other, nodded at the same time, and then we were off. Speeding as fast as we could, we looped around the huge flock a few times earning shrieks from some of the younger kids as we blurred around them. Then together, we flew up so high we could barely breathe.

We hovered up there for a few minutes just looking around.

"Hey Lucy?" Mom asked me

"Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?"

I nodded and she smiled

"Put your arms out when you fly, like superman."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed and she laughed

"Its something I always used to do when no one was around. Just try it with me. Please?"

"Sure Mom. Why not." I shrugged and then we sped off again. Copying my mom next to me, I put my hands out in from of me and we sliced through the sky like butter.

We were back to the flock within seconds. Fang was there looking up at us as we came down. I suddenly felt nervous that he was here. I really hadn't talked to him about the whole "Fang being my long lost father" thing and I want sure I wanted to. So I just went back to flying with my mom and soon, all my troubles seemed to slip away.

SOOOOO SORRY!! It wasn't my best chapter but I PROMISE ill have the next one up tonight….typing it right now.

PLEASE REVIEW! Even thought I REALLY don't deserve it.

Maxride08

hannah


	23. Movies and more JUCY!

HERE IT IS

**HERE IT IS!! I know its SUPER short but in the NEXT chapter…………THE LONG AWAITED THALK BETWEEN FATHER AND DAUGHTER!! YAY!!**

**LUCY POV**

We flew for a few more hours just talking, playing tag and other flying related games. As leaders, Robin, Jay, and I had decided to make PDP illegal during the games but of course, that didn't last very long and we all went full out using our powers against the other team. The original flock, including Mom and Fang, ended up joining in and it was a BLAST! We stopped for lunch which Iggy had gratefully packed and then we were in the air again.

But now, seeing as it was starting to get dark, we needed to get back. Personally, I wanted this day to last forever. The fourth of July was tomorrow and then, it would all be over and everyone would go home.

At Iggy's instruction, we all did a large turn-around and started to head home.

"Psssttt Lucy" came a voice from above me and I looked up to see Jay.

"What?" I asked trying not to smile.'

"Look." He pointed.

I looked and burst out laughing. I saw a huge green and purple elephant with bright blue and orange wings flying a little ways away from us.

He smiled and then made the elephant disappear. "You're getting _way_ too good at that you know?" I said making him laugh.

I talked to Jay and Robin for the rest of the flight and then all too soon, we were home.

Iggy made ribs for dinner! They were COMPLETELY amazing! Remi helped out and made mashed potatoes which were the best I think id ever had. Basically, we had a feast for dinner…I guess we kind of had to with all the people with huge appetites gathered around the table.

Dinner went slowly for me. I really didn't talk much and just sat quietly next to my mom and Jay. I looked up at Fang and found his dark eyes staring right back at mine. I quickly looked back at my plate. I KNEW that I needed to talk to him…to set things straight, but for some reason, I was scared. We would all be headed our separate ways in a day or two and I didn't know what was going to happen. I looked up at all the people around me…they were my family. I had finally found them and I REALLY didn't want to leave.

As soon as we were all done eating, Nudge made an announcement.

"Ok guys, we've had one heck of a day, now…Alex, Celeste, Luke, Storm, Mia, Jason, Embry, time for bed." This was met by a chorus of complaints and petty arguments until finally, the younger kids gave up, and headed upstairs. "Alrighty then, now that that's done with, Gazzy can you get the lights? Max and Iggy? Soda and popcorn? Angel? Sorry, but can you check that the kids actually went to bed? And Fang, pop in that movie. Ill get the blankets, and as for you guys" she smiled at Me, Robin, Jay, Remi, Destiny, and Maxine, "Pick a spot and get comfortable before they come back so you guys can get the good spots." We all laughed and Nudge left to find blankets.

Remi automatically ran to get the good chair, and Maxine and Destiny sat together on the big couch dragging Robin with them who gave me a pleading look. I shrugged and smiled apologetically at her.

"Come on Lucy." Jay whispered. He took my hand and pulled me to the smaller couch where I sat next to him awkwardly.

The others filed back into the room. Nudge threw me and Jay a large blanket and threw the others some too. Mom sat on the other side of the big couch while Iggy squeezed in next to Remi. Gazzy settled on the floor after piling blanket after blanket on top of each other making a make-shift bed. Angel took the other armchair and left Fang having to sit on the big couch as well, sitting unsurely, next to Mom.

The movie started and we all hushed up. I must say…_The Day after Tomorrow…_ NOT my favorite movie…but it was pretty decent…and the others seemed to enjoy it so, who was I to complain.

I shared a big bowl of popcorn with Jay and drank a coke or two. Then, it was over. I glanced around. Gazzy stretched wildly and stood up, heading toward the bathroom. "USE THE AIR FRESHENER SPRAY THIS TIMS GAZ!!" shouted Iggy and we laughed, Fang just smirked of course.

I noticed Maxine and Destiny had fallen asleep with Remi looking like she was really close. Iggy and Nudge carried the sleepyheads upstairs to bed and Remi headed up looking like a zombie about to fall over from exhaustion. I could vaguely hear Iggy assuring a half asleep Maxine that the world was NOT going to go crazy like in the movie and that no, we were not all going to die from drastic weather changes. I smiled inwardly to myself.

"Well," said Nudge coming back downstairs, "How about another movie?" I heard a few groans. "How about" Nudge tried again "Something a little more…let me see….extremely scary?" I saw Gazzy, Jay, Angel, Mom, Robin and Fang perk up instantly and I groaned. I had never been one for a scary movie…always got way too freaked and had to leave the room.

"Don't be such a scardy cat Lucy," Jay whispered to me. "Ill be right here."

I laughed and shoved him lightly making him chuckle. "Bring it on" I said loudly and Nudge put in the movie.

About 10 minutes later, I was freaked out of my mind!! This was by FAR the SCARIEST movie I had EVER seen and it didn't seem like it was gonna be close to ending anytime soon. I jumped and stifled a scream as yet again, this movie scared me out of my wits. I heard Jay chuckle next to me and then he had his arm around me. I scooted closer to him buried my head in his shoulder as there were more screams from the characters on the screen. He rubbed my back lightly and held me close. I felt him kiss my head once and smiled into his shoulder. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and when it was over…I really wished we could have stayed like that for much, much, longer.

"Pssstttttt Lucy" a voice woke me up from my sleep. "Wake up sleepy head"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Jay, was kneeling by my bed smiling at me.

"What?" I whispered back

"Get up. Were going on a fly."

"Where? Why?" I asked

"Does it matter?"

I laughed and sat up. I slipped on some shoes and we climbed out the window and took to the air rising higher and higher just the two of us having the time of our lives just flying, just feeling complexly and utterly free.

We landed lightly in the forest by the stream and sat on a fallen log. He had his arm around my shoulders and I layed my head on his shoulder. I listened to the rush of the stream and the whistle of the cool wind. I was completely and utterly comtent just being here.

"hey Lucy?" Jay whispered in my ear

"What" I whispered back

"Why were you so quiet at dinner? Are you ok?"

Well he just got straight to the point didn't her

"I just…tomorrow is the 4th of July, and then everyone will be leaving. I don't know WHAT to do about Fang. I mean, he's my dad? Is he just gonna take off again? I know I need to talk to him but….I don't know. And then I finally found my family and then they are all going to disappear again."

I felt a tear slowly start to fall down my cheek. Jay rubbed my shoulder and wiped it away. "Lucy," he put two fingers under my chin to make me look up at him. I stared into his eyes looking for answers that I didn't find. "I promise you Lucy, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned his face slowly down to mine and I slowly brought mine up to meet his. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled. It was quick and it was simple...but it was perfect.

There was no where in the world I would rather have been then right there, with Jay, and for that moment, everything was perfect.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! JUCY!! Lol just WAIT till you see Fang's reaction to all this! Lol LONG chapter guys….feel lucky!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It motivates me!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	24. PANIC!

SOOOOOOO SORRY

**SOOOOOOO SORRY!! HERE IT IS!! NOT MY BEST…BUT…..**

_LAST TIME…._

"_I just…tomorrow is the 4th of July, and then everyone will be leaving. I don't know WHAT to do about Fang. I mean, he's my dad? Is he just gonna take off again? I know I need to talk to him but….I don't know. And then I finally found my family and then they are all going to disappear again."_

_I felt a tear slowly start to fall down my cheek. Jay rubbed my shoulder and wiped it away. "Lucy," he put two fingers under my chin to make me look up at him. I stared into his eyes looking for answers that I didn't find. "I promise you Lucy, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned his face slowly down to mine and I slowly brought mine up to meet his. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I smiled. I brought my lips back to his and soon, we were kissing._

_There was no where in the world I would rather have been then right there, with Jay, and for that moment, everything was perfect._

**NO POV**

Max woke up and sighed heavily refusing to open her eyes. Today was the forth of July. She and Lucy would be leaving tomorrow and this nightmare would all be over. But was it really a nightmare? Max didn't know. She actually loved seeing the flock and being back. She was flying again! And…Fang was here… Max still wasn't sure of how she felt about that part. She thought that things were getting better between them but what about Lucy? What did Lucy think about finally meeting her long lost father?

There was a knock on Max's door and then Angel popped her head inside. "Max?"

"Yeah" grumbled Max still refusing to get up. Angel smiled and then jumped onto the bed laying down facing Max.

"Morning Max. Happy 4th of July." Whispered Angel respecting Max's morning grumpiness. Max smiled and pulled Angel into a hug. "Max?"

"Yeah Angel?" replied Max

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

They lay for a few more minutes until there was another more urgent knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouted Max and the door burst open with a _BANG!_

"MAX!" shouted a frantic looking Robin.

Max sat up concerned. "Whats wrong? What happened?" asked Max switching to her leader voice.

"Lucy's gone. I just woke up and she wasn't there. I can't find her anywhere!" said Robin franticly and Max jumped out of bed throwing on yesterdays jean shorts and a shirt. She ran past Robin and down the hall not even bothering to knock before she bounded in to Fangs small room.

"Fang! Up! Now!" she shouted and started throwing random pieces of clothes at him. He jumped and fell of the side of the bed.

He sat up and asked "Whoa Max. Slow down! Where's the fire!"

"No fire! LUCY IS GONE!" she shouted and Fang jumped up like lightning. He pulled on a shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans before running into the bathroom. He was back out in seconds and together they sprinted downstairs.

Iggy met them at the stairs throwing them their shoes and then pulling on his own. Max saw Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and the older kids heading outside to look. "Jay's gone too!" shouted Robin from the top of the stairs

"WHAT!" shouted Max, Fang and Iggy at the same time.

"I am gonna kill that son of a-" started Fang but Iggy cut him off

"Excuse me! That's my SON you're talking about!"

"Well your SON just ran off and disappeared with MY daughter!"

"YOUR daughter! Come on Fang you hardly even know the girl! What gives you the right to call her YOUR daughter?" Iggy realized what he'd said and instantly regretted it…"I-I'm sorry Fang. I didn't mean- what I meant was-"

"No. Your right." Said Fang and then he walked outside to look.

Iggy was still standing there next to Max looking extremely guilty.

"Don't worry about it Iggy. He knows you didn't mean it." Said Max rubbing Iggy's shoulder slightly before heading out too.

"Nudge and Gazzy! Take the kids and fly around!" shouted Iggy and they nodded and took off

"Ill take the forest" said Max and she headed in

"Ill come with you." Said Fang and she nodded.

Iggy, Angel, and the rest of the kids headed to look around the house again and through the huge yard.

**(A/N I know their making a HUGE deal about this…but bear with me…THANKS!)**

When they entered the forest, Max and Fang broke up.

"You check by the river and I'll go this way." Said Fang gesturing to the opposite path. Max nodded and they headed in their separate directions.

**LUCY POV**

I awoke from my sleep from someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly and then gasped. My mom grasped me in a hug. "Thank god! You had us all scared to death!" she said and then released me.

I turned and woke up Jay. "Wha-?" he said groggily and then shot up "It's light out." He stated

"No duh genius" I said smiling at him and he returned the gesture

"This is not funny you two!" scolded my mom and we both looked down. "Everyone is out looking for you two! God Lucy, what were you thinking?"

I stared at the ground.

Mom sighed. "Lets get home." She stated simply and then Jay and I followed a few feet behind her.

Jay smiled at me and took my hand. I blushed and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. We left the forest and entered the bright sunlight.

I new there was going to be a LOT of explaining to do…

**OK…I know I said Lucy and Fang would have their long talk in this chapter….but it didn't work out….im actually grounded from compute and TV….and my mom will be home soon…ok….like any minute!! So I REALLY gtg…ill try to update again soon because I won't be getting any homework like…AT ALL this week…**

**REVIEW!!**

**Tell me what to improve on and what u liked and stuff please!! Thanks!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	25. Looking for answers

Mom sighed

_Mom sighed. "Let's get home." She stated simply and then Jay and I followed a few feet behind her._

_Jay smiled at me and took my hand. I blushed and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. We left the forest and entered the bright sunlight._

_I new there was going to be a LOT of explaining to do…_

**Lucy POV**

Jay and I walked behind my mom in silence.

"Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable." She muttered for the billionth time.

"Mom, relax." I said for the billionth time.

She whirled around to look at us. "Relax! Beds empty, no where to be found and you want me to relax? God Lucy! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Nothing happened Mom! We just went flying and fell asleep. It's no big deal!" I raised my voice a little. This was ridiculous! We didn't do anything wrong and she was TOTALLY over reacting.

Mom didn't answer but just turned around shaking her head and we continued to walk towards the house.

"LUCY! JAY!" I looked up from staring at my shoes and saw Robin running toward us. She engulfed me and jay in a hug. "Oh my god guys! Where were you? What happened?" I was about to explain when all the other kids ran over to us and bombarded us with endless questions.

"Lucy. Jay. Inside. NOW." Said an obviously furious Iggy. All the kids went silent immediately and Jay and I walked shamefully and a bit frightened through the crowed and into the house. I knew it was coming as we sat on the couch. I knew it was coming and when it did, even though I was expecting it, it didn't make it any less horrible.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO THINKING! SNEAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT AND NOT EVEN LEAVING A NOTE! WE WAKE UP AND FIND THAT YOUR BEDS ARE EMPTY AND NO ONE HAS ANY IDEA WHERE THE HELL YOU WENT. UNBELIEVABLE! WE SHOULD SEND YOU TWO STRAIT HOME!" shouted Iggy. He pulled at his hair and turned around walking to stand facing the opposite wall.

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and my Mom all stood around the room with their arms crossed and looking at us with disapproving looks on their faces.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" said Nudge.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jay beat me too it. "It's not her fault. I convinced her to go. Send me home, not Lucy. I wanted to go flying so I went into Lucy's room and woke her up. I convinced her to come with me and then we went out the window. I lost track of time and then we fell asleep. It's completely my fault."

That wasn't fair! I wouldn't let Jay get all the blame. I mean, I had WANTED to go. "Guys-" I started but then the door burst open.

"Where are they!" shouted an enraged Fang.

"Here." I muttered and he whirled around on us.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOU MIND?"

"Fang calm down," said Mom. "Iggy already yelled at them. Just relax."

"Oh Iggy yelled at them. Well that just makes it all ok? They snuck out Max! They snuck out and spent the night together in the woods and you think that because IGGY yelled at them I should just relax and tell them that its ok!?" he shouted and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Jay put and arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT FANG!" shouted Iggy now.

"Well, it was YOUR son who took her!"

"DON'T YOU GO BLAMING THIS ALL ON HER? MAYBE IF YOU CARED TO KNOW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND ACTUALLY BEEN HER FATHER THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

"OH THAT'S GREAT ADVICE COMING FROM A MAN WHO CAN'T EVEN SEE HIS OWN SON!"

It went on and on and eventually I just couldn't take it any more. I jumped to me feet. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I WANTED TO GO! BLAME ME! JUST STOP IT!" I ran upstairs and slammed the door and locked it. I sprinted over to my window and jumped out spreading my wings as I fell. I swooped up and wind rushed through my hair. I put on the super speed and flew as far and fast as I could. When the sun was high in the sky and my eyes had no more tears left to cry, I turned around and headed home. I still couldn't face any of them so I just landed on the rood and hugged my knees tight to me staring up at the clear blue sky.

I was looking for answers. The universe was so big that I knew somewhere out there, there had to be answers for me. Answers for why Fang left all those years ago. Answers for why my mom lied to me all those years. Answers to what was going to happen after tonight, when everyone went home. I looked and looked but somehow, the answers never came.


	26. Fangs Speech

HERE IT IS

**HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED EXPLANATION FROM FANG!!**

**OK…he's kind of OOC but give me some credit guys! Lol hope u like it! **

**NO POV**

After Lucy stormed out we all went quiet.

"I- I'm sorry Fang." Said Iggy, averting Fang's eyes.

"I know. Me too." They walked forward and did that whole 1 handed hug thing that guys do.

"Happy 4th of July guys." Muttered Gazzy and they all laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go make a big lunch seeing as we all missed breakfast. Wanna come help Angel?" offered Iggy and she nodded and they left the room.

Gazzy muttered something about football and headed outside calling for the kids. Nudge started cleaning up the endless mess that came with having all these kids in one house and that left Fang, Max, and Jay all averting each others eyes awkwardly.

"Look," started Jay apologetically, "It was my fault and I'm-"

"You're sorry. We know Jay. Why don't you go play football with the others ok?" said Max not looking at him. He nodded and then walked out side without another word. Max and Fang stood there uncomfortably looking anywhere but at each other.

"Max-"

"No Fang." Max interrupted. "That was ridiculous. Just-." She sighed and looked up at him meeting his dark eyes for a second before looking out the window. "Go." She said

"What?" Fang was confused.

"Go. Go after her. Talk to her. Just-. Go." She looked back up at Fang and nodded. He nodded back and turned to walk upstairs. When he had reached them, he put one foot on the stair case and then turned. He walked slowly back to Max and stood less then a foot away from her putting his face close to hers. She looked into his eyes startled and was about to take a step back when he leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Thank you Max." he whispered and then he was gone, running up the stairs toward Lucy's room leaving Max shocked and fighting back tears. She felt so confused, and appalled, and hopeful... and frightened. She rubbed her temples in frustration and then walked slowly outside to watch the kids play football.

**LUCY POV**

I was still looking for answers when I heard a voice from below me.

"Can I come up?"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked over the edge of the roof to see Fang sticking his head out my window and looking up at me.

"Sure." I said trying to keep my cool but the word came out unsure and a little squeaky.

Fang chuckled and jumped out the window spreading his midnight black wings, flying in a small circle and then landing lightly next to me blowing my hair slightly from the gush of wind his wings created. He sat next to me and for a few minutes we sat in silence.

"What do you want from me?" I said so softly I didn't even know if he could hear me. But he did. He laughed and shook his head. "What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"It's just; I asked your Mom the same thing once when we were 14. It was before we were really together but I guess in some way, we were always together in some strange way. She was just sooo stubborn and such a pain!" I looked at his face, off in his memories. He smiled. "But god did I love her. Even back then, I knew. I knew that she was the one for me no matter how many times she ran from me. Did she ever tell you about our first kiss?"

"No. She never told me anything." I said softly and he looked at me for a second before returning to look ahead.

"It was on a beach. I had just got in a fight with Ari and I was in pretty bad shape. Your mom thought I was gonna die. So she told me to just live, live and be ok. And then just like that, she leaned down and kissed me. I was so shocked but happy at the same time. After that, it was never the same. She and I were never the same. When we were 15, she finally admitted that she felt the same way I did and after that, we were inseparable. I would have done anything for her. She was my world. We fought just like we always used to but we both loved each other too much for that to come between us. When we were 18, I took your Mom aside one night and led her deep into the forest. I had set up a candle lit dinner just for the two of us. Then afterwards, we went on a fly and I told her to land on a small beach under us. I don't know is she remembers, but that was the same beach that she had 1st kissed me. I leaned on 1 knee and told her that no matter what, we would always be together. I told her that I loved her more than anything in the world and that I would always be there. Then, I asked her to marry me. Of course, being your mom, she said no. But later that night, as we were lying on the beach, she said that she loved me so much and that she was sorry. She agreed to marry me but not yet. She promised me that she would marry me but that she wanted to wait. I would have waited forever for her so of course I was fine with that. I kissed her and then well…." He broke off but I understood. My mom was 18 when she had me. You figure it out.

"Anyways, a month later, we were living in a house in Colorado. I kept hearing all these storied on the news and got a few emails from some experiments we knew a while ago. Itex was back. I knew it but your mom, she didn't believe me. I wanted to marry her, to start a family but I knew that it could never happen while Itex was still at large. So I left. She's probably told you how I said that family didn't matter. She's right. I did. I knew that she would never let me go so I said whatever I had to. Really, it was the opposite. I was doing it for my family. For her. I flew for a long time all the while regretting my decision. I was gone for months. Visiting old contacts and destroying every Itex I could find. Finally, the last one. Me and a friend discovered it in Death Valley. It was the school that me and the flock grew up in. They were expecting us and well, there was an explosion. No one survived. Except me. Jeb found me. He took me to his apartment in San Francisco and I stayed there until I was better. I wanted to come home, really I did. But, Jeb told me that your mom hated me. He said that she'd moved on. He told me that when he had told her that I was alive, she had said that she never wanted to see me again. After that, I moved to New York going jobs making websites here and there. I thought of coming back so many times. I visited out house in Colorado, but found it deserted. Every day, I regret leaving." He turned to look at me and I was shocked as I saw tears in his eyes. "Lucy, if I could go back and change one thing, I promise you, I would have never left. If I had known, I swear I never would have left. Please Lucy. You have to believe me…Lucy. I-I'm so sorry."

Tears were falling from my face as I looked into Fangs pleading eyes. I wanted so bad to forgive him. I wanted to forgive him more than anything in the world.

"I-" I started but then…

"LUNCH!!" yelled Nudge from the porch.

"We better go." I said and then jumped up flying off the roof and into the kitchen through the back door. I felt bad for leaving him like that but I just didn't know what to think at the moment. I wanted so bad to forgive him, but I just-.

GOD! Why did everything have to be so complicated!

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo…..What do ya think!! I know Fang was totally OOC and gave like a HUGE freaking speech and all, but hey! He was explaining! And hey! It's his daughter there! So I think he has rights to be a little OOC.**

**I'm working on the LAST chapter!!...well maybe second to last……..idk.**

**Soooooo REVIEW!! I mean come on! Only ****2 people**** review my last chapter…granted it was just yesterday….but still.**

**Lol THANKS The Flock's Bud FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Lol THANKS Someone aka Me FOR REVIEWING!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


	27. Games and Dancing

Lucy POV

**Lucy POV**

After lunch, the festivities started. Angel, Nudge, and a few of the older girls had come up with a bunch of games and stuff for the 4th of July. The younger kids just stayed inside coloring or watching us. Iggy and Gazzy didn't participate though. They just left after lunch to do some last minute touch ups on their fireworks. They made all of them themselves just for tonight and we all knew it would the best fireworks display any of us had ever seen.

First up was capture the flag. Angel and Robin were captains and the teams ended up being…

ROBIN: Nudge, Embry, Storm, Destiny, Jay, Fang

ANGEL: Maxine, Jason, Remi, Mom, Me

So I have to admit, I was a little nervous about Fang and Jay being on the same team but I decided not to worry about it and when the game started, it was complete chaos. Powers used everywhere despite the rules that were set down. Me? Well I teleported like crazy getting people out jail in seconds and teleporting back to my side when someone was chasing me.

Robin was a constant threat using her invisibility. Destiny saw where we hid our flag even before we knew and Jason and Embry used their powers of moving objects to through PEOPLE out of the way and make the flag come to them so they couldn't get tagged.

Me and Mom were a great team. I actually think she was having fun. She laughed when the kids tackled her and snuck around with me to find the other teams flag. Jay was being Jay. He made illusions for me so I thought that Fang was strangling him or maybe something less drastic like me seeing the flag even though it wasn't really there.

Simply, it was the funniest game of capture the flag I had ever played.

**No POV**

On the other side of the yard, Fang was following Jay. He caught up with him when Jay stopped to hide behind a bush to survey the opposite team.

"Jay." Said Fang kneeling down next to him.

"Oh, Hey Fang." He said

"So…"

"So…"

"Jay, so I've noticed that you and Lucy are, well-" said Fang

"Well, yeah."

"I just wanted to tell you that is you hurt that girl I'll-"

Fang didn't get to finish his threat because Maxine and Jason jumped up on them from out of no where. Fang and Jay sprinted in opposite directions but Jay knew that this was far from over.

**Lucy POV**

Next, we played kick the can, hide and seek, (with the little kids), did relay races, ran obstacle courses, and a bunch of other games I had never heard of before. It was a ton of fun and then, it was time for dinner. We were having a barbeque out in the backyard with tiki torches scattered around. The sky was beginning to darken and soon the night would be over. I grabbed a few hot hogs and sat on a bench next to Jay leaning against him. He put his arm around me and we talked lightly about the day. I loved how he made me laugh.

I looked around at the flock. These people were my family. I couldn't believe that I would be leaving tomorrow. This had been the best few days of my life! I finally knew where I belonged. I felt tears brewing behind my eyes and told Jay I had to use the bathroom. I walked upstairs into the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face.

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS…NO POV**

Fang took the seat next to Jay that Lucy had just left unoccupied.

"Jay."

"Fang."

"So Jay," started Fang conversationally but threatening at the same time, "How old are you?"

"Ummm….15. But I'm turning 16 next week."

"Really? And what college are you planning on going to?"

"Well, I'm only going into junior year. So-"

"Its never too early kid. You are planning on going to college right?"

"Well yeah but-." He gave up. "I'm planning on doing something with-"

Fangs interrogation was cut short when Lucy reappeared.

**Lucy POV**

"What was that about?" I asked watching Fang leave and sitting back down next to Jay.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence for a little while watching Destiny and Maxine dance walk out onto a low platform surrounded by tiki torches.

"Hit it Remi!" shouted Destiny and then music started playing from a huge stereo that sat on a chair by the platform. The girls all started dancing and Jay and I laughed. The adults all stopped to watch and Angel was dragged out to dance with Celeste. I smiled at all the happiness that radiated from my family.

"Come on," Jay whispered in my ear and he took my hand pulling me up.

"Jay, no! No way!" I struggled but he just laughed and dragged me to the dance floor. He spun me around and I laughed. I must say, Jay was an amazing dancer.

"Whoooo Lucy!" said Angel next to me and I laughed. Some more flock members joined the dace floor and I found myself having an amazing time. Robin and I danced and danced for a while and then I spun in a circle only to be met by a pair of dark, smiling eyes.

Jay grabbed me by the waste and I wrapped my arms around his neck as a slow song came on. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I stared into his caring, beautiful eyes. Gazzy came out and danced with his daughter Storm. I was shocked as I saw Iggy pull my MOTHER out onto the dance floor. She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed. It was amazing.

I rested my head on Jays shoulder and he kissed my hair making my smile even wider. When I looked up, my gaze was met by the dark eyes of Fang. He looked…sad? He expression quickly changed back to be as emotionless as ever and he looked away from me.

As the song ended, and another fast song came on, I told Jay I needed a break and went to get some soda. When I turned back around, I saw Fang stand up and walk toward the dance floor. I watched in shock as he tapped Iggy on the shoulder. Iggy smirked and stepped away from my mom who he had been dancing with a moment before. I saw the smile fade from her face as she looked at Fang.

MAX POV

He just stood there for what seemed like years, and then shocked me back into reality when he held out his hand. Unsure, I hesitated and then put my hand in his. He twirled me around once and then put one hand on my waist and kept the other hand in mine. I carefully put my hand on his shoulder and we danced. I had danced with Fang before, and he had always been better than me, but this was the 1st time in almost 17 years that we had danced and it was amazing. I knew that I shouldn't have accepted his hand. It would just make this all even more confusing, but as I danced with him there, I found myself feeling like we were 17 again. So I put my worries aside and enjoyed myself. I laughed and smiled as he twirled me. It felt great but a few songs later, when another slow song came on, I felt myself freeze.

It was our song. This was the song that had always reminded me of Fang and I. I looked up at him, and shook my head slightly before turning and walking back to sit on the porch. As I sat down, I glanced over at him. He was looking at me and I knew that he had wanted to dance with me, but I just couldn't. I tore my eyes away from him and watched Lucy and Jay dance again. I sighed. She was growing up so fast. I couldn't believe that tomorrow it would all end and we would be going home. It would be horrible, but I knew that this couldn't last forever. It had been like a dream these past few days, but now, it was time to wake up.


	28. Goodbye

Just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to Arianna for reviewing

**Just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to Arianna for reviewing! Really made me smile! And by the way…this chapter is NOT GOING TO NE THE LAST!! I decided to end at 30 chapters instead. Lol so this might be a little shorter and then the next chapter will be the VERY LAST! I am sooooo sad!**

**LUCY POV**

I was majorly confused. Mom and Fang dancing? And then she just takes off? What the heck was going on! It was almost pitch black now and Gazzy and Iggy had snuck off somewhere so I'm guessing it won't be long until fireworks start shooting into the sky.

Jay and I danced a little more and then we sat on a small hill with the rest of the flock waiting for the fireworks to begin. As I looked around, I saw that Fang wasn't there. Mom was sitting not far away with an arm around Angel. I know that it would be the hardest for Mom to leave Angel. I knew Angel had been her baby.

"I'll be right back Jay." I whispered and kissed him lightly.

"Ok, but be quick. I don't want you too miss the show."

I walked to the porch but found that Fang wasn't there. I went inside and looked but he wasn't there either. All of a sudden, I realized that I knew where he was.

"Like Father like Daughter" I muttered and then went back outside and jumped into the air. Just as I thought, I found him sitting on the roof.

"Hey." I said quietly as I landed. "Want some company?"

"Lucy?" he sounded surprised. "Sure."

I sat next to him in silence and we both just stared ahead for endless minutes.

"I-" I started quietly "I'm sorry." He looked at me quizzically. "I shouldn't have run off like that earlier. I was just surprised. I didn't really know what to say… so I'm sorry."

"Lucy, don't be. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that. I just- I just wanted you to know what really happened." He said

"I know. It's just hard you know? A few days ago my Father was dead. And now all of a sudden he's alive again?" I shook my head. "It's a lot to take in. I just-" I stopped searching for the words

"Need some time." He finished for me and I nodded. "I understand Lucy. A few days ago I didn't know I had a daughter and now here you are."

BOOM!

A bright light flashed in to the sky.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

One after the other rockets fired off from the ground lighting up the midnight sky with a surplus of beautiful colors. I could hear the flock cheer from below. Me on the other and, I felt a tear fall slowly from my face. It was over. This was the end. Tomorrow I would go home and this amazing dream would disappear and my other half would be missing again.

I looked at Fang. At his emotionless dark eyes that so much resembled my own. I had finally found him. And now I would be leaving and once again, he would be an empty presence that haunted my mind.

I leapt to my feat.

"Lucy?" he asked looking up at me concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye Daddy." I said and then I was gone jumping off the cliff and landing clumsily on the ground. I could still here the booms and claps of the fireworks above me as I ran toward the hill and to my mom.

Upon seeing my tear streaked face she jumped up and took me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder. "Oh Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Mom, can we go home now? Right now?" I asked. It's what I needed. I could say goodbye. It would be too hard.

"Lucy-" she started and I knew she would say to wait till the morning so I cut her off.

"Please mom. Please." I was begging her. She nodded and ran to whisper in Nudge's ear. Nudge looked at me and then nodded and hugged Max. Then she came back and hugged Angel who then stood up and hugged me.

"Goodbye Lucy. It'll all be ok. I love you." She said in my ear and that brought on a whole new round of tears. I nodded and then Mom put an arm around my shoulders and we headed to the house.

We had already packed our stuff earlier so we just grabbed it and loaded into the car. As we drove away, I looked out the window. In the sky, colors erupted in a flurry. The grand finale. I saw a dark figure standing on the roof watching us. "I'll miss you." I whispered to the silence.


	29. THE END

So here it is…the end

**So here it is…the end. Its been amazing guys. Thanks so much. Without you…this story would have never been created. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the end of REUNION…**

**LUCY POV**

It's been 3 days since we left. Life was still not returning to normal. I felt empty somehow. Jay, Iggy, and Robin had come to visit yesterday but I didn't say much. They didn't stay long and probably at my Mom's request, didn't mention anything about the reunion or our sudden departure.

I walked downstairs to dinner and found mom sitting at the table just like normal and sipping a large cup of coffee. I poured myself some orange juice and sat down. We hadn't talked much since we left and somehow, the silence was comforting. I didn't WANT to talk about it. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted to forget everything that had happened and move on.

"Lucy."

I was surprised. "Yeah Mom?"

"Um, Lucy, something came for you today. It was on the step outside."

"What?"

She stood and went to the counter. She was back a few seconds later and sat down on the chair next to me facing me. She handed me an envelope. I looked at her and she nodded encouragingly.

It was addressed:

_**Lucy **_

And it had no return address. I turned it over and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I opened it slowly and my eyes widened as I read it. I felt a tear slide slowly down my cheek.

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_** I truly am sorry. I never should have left and I couldn't stand it if I lost you again. You are my daughter Lucy. No matte what, I will always be here for you, whether you want me to be or not. You're stuck with me Lucy. You're so amazing and I am so happy that you snuck out and came to the reunion. I know that you must be having regrets, but if you hadn't come…I would have never known what an amazing and beautiful girl you are. If you had never come Lucy, I would still be miserable. You saved me Lucy.**_

_**I Love you Lucy,**_

_** Fang**_

_**P.S. This belongs to you.**_

I read the letter a thousand times over and some of the words smeared from the tears that fell from my eyes. I took the envelope again and emptied the contents into my hand. A sob shook my body as I help the silver necklace with the small silver wing hanging from it. I started to put the letter and necklace back into the envelope when I realized why it was so thick. There was another, smaller envelope enclosed within it. I pulled it out and looked at the address.

_**My Maximum**_

As much as I wanted to read it, I knew that is wasn't mine to read.

"Mom." She looked up and as I handed her the envelope her eyes widened. "Go ahead Mom. It's your turn." She took from me and slowly opened it. Her eyes gradually filled with tears as she read it and as she finished, she looked up at me.

"Switch?" we said at the exact same time and in spite of our tears we both smiled. I handed her my letter and she handed me hers.

_**Dear Maximum,**_

_** I know things between us have been very confusing and I just wanted to tell you that I never meant for any of this to happen. Do you remember that night on the beach? When I asked you to marry me? God we were so young but I knew that you were the one for me. I loved you so much Max and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still love you Max. I always will. I don't want to lose you Max but want you to know that I understand. I screwed up Max. I know I did. And I'm sure you're thinking, "who the hell wrote this and what did he do with the real fang!" but this is me Max. This is me inside. You're the only one who has ever seen ME Max. You know me better then anyone so you should know that I will never give up and I will always be waiting. I'm not going to lose you again Max. I love you too damn much.**_

_**Yours Forever and Always,**_

_** Fang**_

_**P.S. I never got to put this on your finger, but it was yours from the start.**_

I wondered what he meant by that and then I saw it, grasped tightly in my Moms hand. It was a ring. I beautiful diamond ring.

We looked at each other and at each others red, tear soaked faces. We couldn't help it: We both burst out laughing. I hugged my mom and she hugged me back...

"God look at us!" I said "Crying over these stupid letters."

She laughed but then her face got serious again. "Lucy,"

"I know Mom. We've got to go after him don't we?"

"Only if you're sure Lucy. It's up to you."

"But you want to don't you?"

She nodded.

"Ok then. Let's go."

We jumped up from the table and ran out the door. I gave my mom one last look and then we jumped into the sky. He had to be here somewhere. I erupted into super speed and I saw my Mom next to me flying just as fast. All of a sudden, I stopped.

Far below us, walking slowly on the empty sidewalk was a single, dark figure and I knew instantly that it was home. Mom and I landed about 10 meters away from him.

I was frozen. Torn between the normal life I thought I wanted again and the life I knew I could have…with my true family.

"Lucy…" whispered my Mom and I came back to reality. Ahead of us, Fang was shaking out his wings getting ready to take off.

"DAD!!" I yelled as loud as I could. He looked startled but stopped and turned around slowly. I ran as fast as I could toward him. Toward the man I had wished for my whole life. I finally had him and there was no way I was going to let him disappear again.

I crashed into him hard and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my head in his neck. He stiffened for a moment and then his arms came around me hugging me to him. "Lucy, Oh god I'm so sorry Lucy." He whispered to me.

"I love you daddy." I whispered to him and I could hear him smiling against my hair. He kissed my head.

"I love you so much Lucy." He whispered and then we broke apart. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He took my hand in his and then together we turned to walk back toward Mom.

Mom stood there with her hand on her mouth tears falling from her eyes. When we reached her Fang stared into her eyes.

"Hey Max." he said.

"Don't you ever leave me again you bastard." She said and then she threw herself at him. He caught her in a hug and swung her in a circle lifting her off the ground.

When they came full circle he set her gently back down and looked deeply into her eyes. She looked back.

"God Dad. Just kiss her already!" I shouted at them and Dad smiled still not taking his eyes off Mom. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She responded enthusiastically.

I couldn't stop smiling. I had a family. We were back together and I was never going to let us break apart again. When they broke apart finally. Mom opened her arm inviting me in and I rushed forward to meet them. It was like a big group hug. I knew this is where I was truly meant to be. With my parents back together and for the first time, I was completely happy.

"By the way Lucy," said Fang, "I talked to the flock, and we decided once a year wasn't good enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are moving back. They'll be close by from now on. No more need for a flock reunion. Well all be together." He said and I smiled even wider.

"Let's go home." I said and together, the three of us, we took us spreading out beautiful wings and leaping into the air.

I know that things will be different now, and I know that no matter what, my life will never go back to normal, but I also know that I had a family and we were together at last and there was nothing, nothing that could change that.

So we flew off into the sunset. As cheesy as that may sound, to me, it was more amazing and more beautiful then I could have ever imagined.

**Ok…so Im sobbing! Its over. Wow. I just can not believe it. I really hope that you like the ending and that you enjoyed reading my story. I sure had fun writing it.**

**So…****please review**** because it will be the last time that you can review on this story.**

**Thank you so much for being such great readers and for encouraging me to continue and write to the best of my abilities.**

**And also….im sorry that I sound like such an idiot right now.**

**Forever…**

**Maxride08**

**hannah**


End file.
